Breaking Dawn
by CullenToBe
Summary: This is a possibility of Breaking Dawn. Bella becomes a vampire, but how will she and the Cullens, and Tanya's clan, cope when the war happens and the Volturi find out about the werewolves? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Warning

**Here's my version of Breaking Dawn! No new characters are involved, just the same old plot. Oh, and please review, so I know if I should change the story a bit or not. Enjoy!**

"Alice, no!" I whined. "Are you kidding? _Seventy-two_ people?!"

Alice's tone was smug. "Say all you like about me. I've already sent out the invitations." Her eyes flashed to Edward's for one brief second that I didn't miss, and back to me.

I scanned the list. There were seventy-two people, including myself, Edward and the priest. "This is _my_ wedding, Alice! Can't I choose who gets invited?"

"Yes, but you let me do the organisations, so therefore you don't have to do anything," she pointed out, still smug.

I sighed in defeat and sat down. Edward was already beside me, chuckling. "I knew you would regret it in the long run," he said, amused. He put his arms around me. "I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let Alice have free reign, but what's done is done."

I sighed again. "Let's go to my place." I stood up and started to walk to the door. Edward wound his arm around my waist and half-carried me to the door. He opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me and seated me in. He was already in his seat before I had even reached my seatbelt.

Silence followed as he drove onto the road. "So, have you got any plans for the rest of the two weeks till the wedding?" he asked in an off-hand tone.

"Not really," I replied. I looked at his face. His eyes were like black fire. "Are you going to go hunting soon?"

He sighed. "Yes. I'm going with Jasper and Emmett on Friday. We're going to go somewhere, but not far. I'm not going to put that much distance between us."

"About that, do you mind if I have a little celebration at the beach in La Push with old school friends, while you're hunting? I haven't seen them all for so long…"

"Of course. Who's going?" Edward asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, you should know. Mike, Jess, Angela, Ben, probably Tyler and Lauren, and Jacob."

At the sound of Jacob's name, Edward visibly stiffened. I looked at his face, but it was empty of emotion. His hand around mine was stiff and as cold as ever.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said, anxious. I thought he had gotten over the whole Jacob thing.

"Nothing, Bella. Don't worry. Keep going." His voice was strained and his eyes were tight. His fingers were blocks of ice on my suddenly overheated skin.

"Edward! Tell me. Is it Jacob?" I almost shouted, my voice rising a couple octaves in my panic. My pulse accelerated in response to my reaction.

Edward looked at me and his black eyes held mine. "Bella, calm down. Alright, I'll tell you, only if you promise not to get mad. Promise?"

I nodded, too weak to press more details. Somehow, we had slowed to slower than my driving, but I didn't care.

"I sent Jacob a wedding invitation, and I didn't tell you about it. I was planning to tell you later."

I didn't say anything, but I held onto Edward's hand to keep me from falling out of my seat. Edward had stopped the car without me noticingand caught me.

The world spun around me. I gasped as I almost fainted, from lack of air. It was exactly like the second time Edward had kissed me, when I had swooned.

"Breathe, Bella." His voice was commanding. He knew what happened when I looked like this.

I breathed deeply in through my nose and out my mouth, trying to calm myself down. Eventually, I was able to raise my head, and I was looking right into his eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me. "Keep going, Edward," I managed to gasp, my voice still shaky.

He didn't answer, just watched me. I wasn't mad that he had invited Jacob. I had sort of expected this, because Jacob had asked me if he could be my best man at the wedding. I didn't think that I would react this way. I buried my face in Edward's chest, tears not choking me for the first time. "What happened to Jacob?"

Edward chose his words carefully, not wanting to frighten me. He took his time. "I honestly don't know, Bella. I think he ran away when he saw the invitation and the letter inside."

"Letter?" I asked, my voice not shaking as much.

He regarded me with grave eyes, not saying anything at first. "Yes, letter. I wrote a letter inside, thanking him for everything he had done and that I would take care of you, Bella. I promised not to leave you ever again, and I would never forgive myself for ever leaving you in the first place."

I said nothing, running this over in my head, trying to absorb it. Jacob received an invitation. Jacob had been angry at it. Jacob had run away. But, as I registered Edward's last sentence, bitter memories came flooding back into my mind. I banished them from my thoughts, refusing to even think about them.

I barely noticed as Edward started the car again and drove on to my home.

**Jacob Black**

The dawn chorus of birds woke me up. I stood up, stretched, and went for a little jog to keep me awake, then drank from a clean pool nearby. I was in the forest, somewhere in western Canada, I think. Hungry, I trotted through the woods, trying to find breakfast. At last, I smelled the delicious scent of rabbit and walked stealthily to it, trying to surprise it. Its delicious scent made my mouth water. It smelled so appealingly appetising.

My soon-to-be breakfast was a plump, white ball of fur, sitting in the grass, dozing. I crept up to it, pounced onto it and sank my teeth into its back. The rabbit gave a little terrified squeak that was abruptly cut off. I tore at its flesh, devouring it. It wasn't enough, but it would hold my hunger off.

I finished eating it and went to wash my muzzle in the pool, licking the blood off my fur. I circled the clearing, then rested on my huge russet paws, content. I had no desire to travel, just yet. Then, somewhere deep in my mind, I heard a voice calling my name.

_Jacob_. With a stab of recognition, I followed Sam's thoughts. Before I saw the pictures, I felt his sadness. There, I saw my brothers, out on the beach, playing dispiritedly. It wasn't the same for them without me. _Jacob, come back. We need you_.

_Why?_ I snarled. I didn't have any intentions on going back just yet. I still needed to calm down.

_Jacob, nothing's the same without you. We're all waiting for you to come back. Please. For Bella. For us. We need you_. There, in Sam's thoughts, I saw Bella. She was happy with Edward, damn that leech, but she also missed me. I remembered the letter and shook my head, trying to dispel it from my thoughts. She needed me, because I was also more than her best friend.

_What do I care about Bella now? She's with that leech!_ I remember the last time I had seen Bella. That was when I was still healing from the newborn vampires' attack. I remembered the look in her eyes when she had said goodbye. It hurt deep inside me.

_We know, Jacob. Edward was right to send you the invitation. You should come to the wedding. We're all going. It might be the last time you see Bella, Jacob._ This time it was Seth's voice.

_No_, I growled. I had no intention of going back, and they couldn't force me.

_Please._ Sam's voice was forceful, but pleading at the same time. Suddenly it occurred to me that he was the Alpha, whom I had to obey.

_Fine, I'll come back. But it'd better be worth it. I'm only coming back for you._ I turned around and headed back for La Push. The journey would take me at least a day to make it back. As I ran, I felt Sam and Seth's minds, and all my other brothers, fade away till I was alone again. Half-angry and half-relieved, I flat out sprinted back to La Push.

BPOV

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I was relieved; it meant that I didn't have to face him. I didn't want to talk to him so soon after the mention of my engagement. My ring froze, a solid block of ice on my left hand, as if strengthening the memory.

Charlie had been furious at first. He had shouted at us for almost ten minutes, then had spoken to me alone. He had pressured me with all of those 'adult' questions till I almost fainted. I shuddered at the memory.

Edward, feeling my little movement, pressed me close to his side. "You should go in and call your friends now, if you want them to come." Edward's voice was velvet, all silky. It calmed me down enough open the car door myself without falling down.

I nodded and went inside to get the phone. I called Mike first. "Hey, Mike. It's Bella. Look, are you free on Friday? I'm going to have a little outing at the beach in La Push. Want to come?"

"Who's coming?" he asked, excited. I felt a little high and choked back a little giggle of hysteria.

"Jess, Ang, Ben, and maybe Jacob, Tyler and Lauren. Edward's not coming, though. He has to go somewhere."

"Okay. Count me in." Mike's voice was full of excitement now.

"Thanks Mike! See you then." I hung up the phone and turned to look at Edward, my face stretched into a grin. He smiled back and began to play with my hair as I called Angela next.

Angela was able to go, and so was Ben. I called Jessica later and told her to pass the message onto Tyler and Lauren because I was busy. The truth was, I just didn't want to talk to Lauren nor Tyler at that time. Edward laughed and scooped me in his arms, kissing me till I was dizzy. The world spun and I clutched at Edward to keep steady.

"Let's go back to your place. I want to see what Alice planned for the wedding. I'll fix what I don't like, and try to mess up something," I suggested, still feeling high from the phone calls. I normally didn't feel like this, but I was still too high to feel the panic.

Edward chuckled. "That won't work because she would be able to see it."

"Damn. I forgot about that. Well, it's still worth a try," I said, laughing. I jumped up and headed toward his car, being half-dragged by him.

"Hey, Alice!" I shouted as we pulled up in front of the big white house near the river a few minutes later. Alice didn't wave back; her face was troubled. Edward's face cringed as he read her thoughts, too.

I felt my highness sink. All my plans vanished immediately. "Alice? What's wrong?" My heartbeat accelerated and sweat broke out on my forehead. As Edward slid his arm around me, cooling me slightly.

Edward and Alice communicated silently. I was too distressed about Alice's face to demand them to talk aloud. Alice nodded and I heard Edward exhale. He looked down into my eyes. I was immersed momentarily in his coal-like gaze.

"Bella," he began quietly.

I waited for him to continue. I was surprisingly calm, and Jasper wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming. They're coming in three weeks and they're meeting us in Alaska. Jane, Caius, Demetri, Alex and Felix will be there for us. Bella, stay calm. We can do this." His voice was hard, trying to convince himself as much as convincing me. As he spoke the last sentence, his eyes and voice were suddenly blazing with determination.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them a moment later. When I spoke, I sounded surprisingly calm. "Okay, Alice. Will we be able to do this on time?"

Alice looked blank and vacant for a while. "Yes, you will be a vampire in time, Bella. But, just one problem: they will force you back to Forks soon after your transformation."

**Like it? Well, if you did or not, just remember to please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Imprints

**Thanks guys for your reviews! I'll definitely keep writing until the real Breaking Dawn is released, or until I run out of ideas!**

"Hello?" Billy's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Billy? Hi, it's me, Bella. Look, have you heard from Jacob recently?" I asked. I tried to make my voice anxious, but it just wouldn't let me.

"Oh, hi, Bella. No, I haven't heard from Jacob. What's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask Jake to come to the beach in La Push today. I hoped he could come." I forced myself to choke out the last sentence. I hadn't been aware how much I missed Jacob.

"Who knows. He might be there when you get there. He's usually hanging around the beach." Billy's voice was suddenly cold, like he knew exactly what had happened to Jacob.

"Okay. Thanks Billy." I hung up and sat down on my couch. Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me gently into his chest. The tears were threatening to overwhelm me and at last I let them fall. I missed Jacob terribly.

"Allow me to drive you to the border line, please." Edward's voice was soft and velvet-like. I touched the purple bruises under this black eyes.

"What are you going to hunt today?" I asked as soon as I could compose myself. I tried to make my tone as light as possible.

"It depends on what there is. Many animals inhabit the place we're visiting today. Hopefully, I'll find something good, though nothing is worth leaving you." His lips were on mine then, and he held me tighter against his chest. I secured my arms around his neck, pressing even tighter again him. All too soon, he leant away, his black eyes unfathomable. Without another word, he put me in the passenger seat and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

The car trip was quiet, mainly because I was lost in my own thoughts. What if I killed Charlie when the Volturi forced me back to Forks? What if Edward didn't transform me in time? What if Alice's visions were wrong? What would happen if Jacob's pack saw me? I cringed at the mention of Jacob's name. Would I ever see him again? The russet wolf that lingered in my memory howled in agony and sadness.

Finally, as Edward reached the invisible line, I was surprised to see Jacob's Rabbit waiting for me there. I kissed Edward goodbye, wishing him fun for his trip. I was about to fling myself out of the car, but he stopped me from going. I looked back at him, confused.

"Here, take this. Call me when you want me to pick you up," he said, pressing something small and silver in my hand.

I closed my hand around it and put the phone in my pocket. I then flung myself out of his Volvo and raced to Jacob. His eyes softened as he saw me run toward him. He closed the distance in four long strides and enveloped me in a tight bear hug.

"Jacob!" I shouted, too joyful for any other words. His familiar warmth spread through me and I felt immediately well. He buried his face in my hair as Edward drove away.

"Hey, Bells. I've missed you so much. Thanks for putting up with me," he whispered into my hair. I looked back at him curiously as he stepped away.

"So, what have you been doing exactly?" I asked, worried that he might have tried to commit suicide.

"I'll tell you later. We'll better get to the beach before we're late." His eyes sparkled with mischief and I smiled in response. It was nice to have Jake back where he belonged.

He scooped me up in his strong arms and ran to the beach. We were there in less than a minute. He set me down in the soft, golden sand and sat down.

"Wow, it's been too long since I came. The beach looks so beautiful," I murmured, lost in its beauty. But Jake didn't even pay any attention. He was staring at two people approaching.

"Angela! Ben! Over here!" I jumped up and waved to them, getting their attention at once. They saw it and came running at us, hand-in-hand. I embraced Angela tightly when I could, and she returned it.

"Wow, Bella. You've grown since the last time I saw you, and it's only been a few weeks," Angela grinned and looked at Jake.

"Hi, Jacob. It's nice to meet you," she said shyly to Jake. He looked at her longingly, and I couldn't help but think if he had imprinted on her. If he did, and Angela loved him, then what would happen to Ben? I stole a glance at the boy, but he didn't seem to notice, looking into the distance..

"Hello, Angela. It's nice to meet you too." He held out his hand and Angela took it. If she noticed his heat, she didn't show it.

"Bella!" Another familiar voice shouted my name. I turned around to see Jess, Mike, Lauren and Tyler running toward us.

Jess came up to me and hugged me fiercely. "It's been so long since I saw you, Bella! How are you? Oh yea! You'll never guess what happened, Bella! I got accepted into the University of Florida! How cool is that? You'll have to visit me sometime soon, Bella. I really want to keep in touch with you…" She babbled on for the next few minutes, and at last I tired of her and went to greet my other friends. Lauren surprised me by hugging me. Dazed, I hugged her back.

"Oh, Bella! You'll never guess what happened! Thank you so much!" she cried.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling strangely happy. I had never liked Lauren, but now, I was glad to finally be friends at her. She let go of me and looked at Tyler. I stared, not comprehending. Then, I gasped as I finally understood her glance.

"You have a boyfriend? Called Tyler?" I said incredulously. She grinned then nodded. Tyler came up to us and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see. What's up?" he greeted, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Oh, the usual," I said, not meeting their gazes.

"You've got your wedding on in two weeks, don't you?" Lauren suddenly asked me. I felt the smile fade from my face.

"Not that it's a bad thing," she added hastily. "I mean, aren't you excited?"

I always thought that Lauren had been a smart girl. "Yes, it's on in two weeks. Are you guys coming?" I made my voice expressionless.

"Sure. Why wouldn't we come?" She glanced at Tyler as she said that, with a smile in her voice, and it was then that I glanced at her left hand. Sure enough, there was a brilliant diamond ring on her middle finger.

"Lauren! Since when did you get engaged?" I unconsciously raised my voice a bit in my sudden excitement.

"Umm, I guess it was a week ago?" she said. Tyler smiled and squeezed her fingers.

"Why is everyone following in my footsteps?" I muttered to myself as I walked away. I caught up with Jacob and pulled him away. He seemed unable to pull his eyes away from Angela.

"Jake! Is it just me, or did you imprint on Angela?" I hissed as we walked away from the main group. He looked at me, then laughed.

"Yes, I did. And do you know what? It's the most amazing feeling ever!" he sighed contentedly. He looked lost in his own world. That was very unlike the Jacob I knew.

"Jake! Did you know she's already got a boyfriend?" I said. I was surprised to find that I could still hear my voice over the sound of my heart.

"Yes, I knew that. He looks a bit geeky, I must admit. It shouldn't be too hard to pull her away…" he mused, staring off into space.

I felt torn, because Jacob was more than my best friend, and I wanted him to be happy. But Angela was one of my closest friends and I didn't want to part her from Ben. But I knew that Jacob would still have Angela in the end, so I decided to help Jake. Imprinting was not something you could control, I reminded myself.

_Sorry, Ben!_ I thought. I still couldn't help sympathising Ben. I knew how hard it would be for him, like it was for me when Edward left. I quickly banished that thought from my mind, reminding myself not to think of that again.

"Hey. I've got an idea. Do you want Angela's phone number? That way, it'll be easier to pair up with her," I blurted out.

Jacob's eyes lit up. "Hey, thanks, Bells! Here, put it in here." He took out his phone and I quickly typed Angela's number in.

"You know, Ben's going to hate you sooner or later," I added teasingly, laughing. "So, what have you been doing lately? It's time to answer my question."

Jacob kept walking, but I could feel the tension in the air. Acting on instinct, I walked a bit closer to him.

Jake seemed to have a hard time choosing his words. I waited patiently as he finally forced the words out. "Well, after your bloodsucker-"

"Edward," I corrected automatically. "I thought I made you promise not to call him your way!" I reminded him angrily.

"Sorry," he muttered. He paused for a moment. When he straightened up, I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Anyways, after _Edward _sent me a wedding invitation,- hey, did he tell you about that?"

"Yes he did, and stop trying to pause. Just spit it out, Jake."

"Okay," he said, grinning. "Well, after he sent me a wedding invitation and when I finished reading his little letter, I got really angry and phased into a wolf. I kept running for quite a few days, till I think I was somewhere in western Canada. Then, after Sam and the others persuaded me to come back, I did. And it was worth it, after all," he added. He looked at me, scrutinising my reaction.

I looked back up at him, perfectly calm. "Edward told me something like this, so that's probably why I'm not surprised. Thanks for coming back, Jake. I really missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too," he answered.

I laughed. "As if I didn't know that! Let's go back," I said. We jogged back to the others.

I watched Jacob for the rest of the time we stayed at the beach. He seemed infatuated with Angela. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. Ben did seem to notice; he glared at Jacob the whole time. Angela was laughing, though I could tell that she was developing a crush on Jake. She kept staring at him and kept as close to him as she could without hurting Ben. I smiled to myself, although I couldn't help feeling sorry for Ben.

When the sun began to set, we all said our goodbyes and I walked towards the road. I dialed Edward's number and waited. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella!" Edward sounded delighted. I could hear the Volvo's purring engine in the background. That was a good thing – he was already in the car. "How was it?"

"Fun," I replied. "Can you pick me up now?"

"Sure, I'm on my way," he replied. He hung up and I waited for him to come.

Expecting the silver Volvo, I gasped as Edward himself ran towards me. His skin glittered faintly in the remaining rays of the sun and he picked me up and kissed me. Chuckling, he swung me onto his back and ran into the sunset.

I opened my eyes wide, not wanting to miss anything. I didn't seem to notice the wind stinging my eyes – I was too caught up in the thrill of running to care about anything else.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked casually.

"Oh, Jacob imprinted on Angela. I gave him her phone number. And Lauren's engaged to Tyler," I added, trying to make my voice sound casual. Edward laughed.

"Poor Ben," he sympathised. "I know how that feels. But Lauren is lucky to be engaged so soon. It seems everyone's following your lead."

"So, how was hunting?"

"It was alright. We came across some bears though. Still not worth leaving you."

"Well, you've got no choice. Just wait till I become a vampire!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but kept running.

We kept silent for the rest of the trip. I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about Jacob and Angela, about how suitable they seemed for each other. Jacob's jokes, Angela's laughs…

"Bella, we're at your place now." Edward's voice broke into my thoughts. I blinked, coming back to the present. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and the lights were on. I could hear the television even from here.

"What's he thinking?" I wondered aloud.

Edward was silent for a moment, as if listening to faraway voices. "He's going to ask you where you were, if you have any plans for tomorrow, and how the wedding preparations are going." He laughed.

I groaned. "Okay. What do I say for the last question?"

"Just say they're going fine. Alice's very into doing it. Oh, and say that she invited seventy-two people." He said the last sentence with a chuckle.

I turned to head into the house, but Edward wound his arms around me and kissed me. My nostrils were filled with his scent and I stepped back, dazed, when his lips left mine.

"See you in your room later," he whispered, and disappeared into the night.

**Please take the time to review! Thanks! You guys are awesome )**


	3. Chapter 3 Problem

**I've gotten quite a few reviews. A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! You guys are awesome. I promise I'll write more. If you have any ideas you want to add, just alert me.**

Edward drove me up to his place a few days later. I saw Alice standing on the doorstep, obviously expecting us, her expression thoughtful.

Again, my face crumpled. But it wasn't because of Alice's expression. It was because this was my second chance to try to mess up her wedding plans a little, and this was the second time it had failed. So much for my luck.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I asked gently, concern in my voice.

She looked at me, her golden eyes wide and anxious. "It's Reneé, Bella. I think you should call her now. She needs someone."

Someone pressed a phone into my hand. I flipped it open, dialed my mum's number and waited. Reneé answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Reneé's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hi, mum!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, hi Bella! How are you, sweetheart? How's Alice going with the wedding plans?" Even though she tried to conceal her depression from her voice, I could still hear it.

"I'm good. Everything's cool. How are you, mum?"

"Oh, Bella, I need your help! Everything's in a mess! I need, like, professional help right now!" Reneé's voice was shrill with panic.

"What's wrong, mum?" My own voice rose quite a few octaves in my panic. What could have happened to Phil? Or worse, what could he have done?

"Oh, Bella. Phil left. No, he didn't die, but he went drinking in a pub and he got drunk at first!"

I frowned. It wasn't like Phil to go drinking and get drunk.

"And, what's worse, he went with his friends too, and humiliated me badly in front of them all! He hit me! What's worse, he left me on the street, just like that! I can't believe Phil would do something like that!" My mum burst into tears.

"Mum, look, stop crying. Why don't you come to Forks and live with Charlie? You'll be happy, at least for a while. And I still have a week and a half till the wedding, and about another few days before I leave for Alaska for college. Calm down, mum. It'll be okay."

Reneé's sobs gradually calmed. "Alright, I'll go to Forks, Bella. I'm going to be there in about a week. Oh! That's the stove. I have to go, love. Bye!"

"Bye, Mum." I hung up, miserable. Edward sat down and wrapped his arms around me, waiting till all the tears had gone.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. Hush, Reneé will come soon. She'll be alright. It'll all be alright, Bella. No need to cry." Edward's voice was crooning as I calmed down. He was gently rocking me back and forth. It felt very comfortable.

Eventually I calmed down enough to ask Alice about the wedding. I was in no mood to mess up any plans, whatsoever.

"It's splendid, Bella. I'm so glad you let me do this! I've never had this much fun since celebrating Emmett's birthday!"

"Did I just hear my name?" A booming voice came down the stairs. Surprisingly, I laughed, despite my miserable mood.

"It's nothing, Emmett. I just talked to my mum, that's all." My misery and depression deepened as I thought about my mum, how she must be suffering…

"Cheer up, Bella. Don't worry, she'll be fine," Emmett said cheerfully. Nothing ever seemed to dent his mood.

"I'm going to go home," I said. Keeping his arm around me, Edward walked with me to the door.

"Why are we going to your place?" he asked before we got in the car.

"I want to phone Jacob and see how he's doing, and I want to talk to Angela, too."

"Is this based on the day you went to La Push?" he asked in mock suspicion.

"Yep. I want to see how Jake and Angela's going," I replied, grinning.

"I'll run you back, because it's faster and you won't have to worry about me intruding if Jacob comes over."

"Are you sure? I mean, not to offend you or anything, but are you serious? I'll call you when I'm done."

"It's alright, Bella. I'll be back when Charlie's snoring. No need to call me."

"Alright, then." Satisfied, I climbed onto his back and braced myself for the rushing wind.

Once inside, I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" His husky voice sent waves of longing through me.

"Hey, Jake! How's it going?" I said casually.

"Oh, Bella. You're free to talk, aren't you? Do you mind if I come over instead? Is the bl – er, Edward there?"

"Sure, you can come. No, he's not here. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Cya!" He hung up. I smiled, imagining him running to my place. Before replacing the phone, I dialed another number.

"Hello?" the musical voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Angela! How are you?"

"Oh, Bella! Hi! Guess what happened?" Her voice was shrill with excitement. I half frowned. This wasn't what Angela normally did.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Jacob went out with me! It was the best! How are _you_, Bella? How's Edward?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Edward too. Hey, are you coming to the wedding?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I come?"

I cringed inside, immediately thinking of a thousand ways why Angela wouldn't come. "Oh. Just checking." I heard the sound of a car engine outside and knew Jacob had come.

"I've got to go now, Ang. Bye!"

"Oh, bye!" She hung up. I replaced the phone, waiting for Jacob.

He was so silent I didn't hear him at first. I only knew that he was entering the house when I heard the door close behind him. He grinned when he saw me.

"Bells! Hey, guess what? I kissed Angela!" Jacob almost squealed the last bit in his excitement.

I was happy for Angela, but I couldn't help a pang of jealousy. Angela was one of my closest friends and I was feeling jealous. But Edward was better, I told myself. Instead, I said, "Wow, Jake. What did Angela say?"

"She loves me, too. I took her out to the movies yesterday. We watched 'In the Night'. It was really good. I won't spoil it for you in case you want to watch it." He grinned impishly.

"What did Ben say?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice.

Jacob grinned again. "Well, I guess he hates me now. I bet he's telling Ang off. I can't wait to see his face!" Jacob laughed loudly.

I felt sorry for Ben. "Poor Ben. I know how he feels."

"Who cares what he feels? Imprinting's amazing!"

"Yes, it is. I remember the first time I saw Edward," I mused, lost in my past. I remembered clearly the first day I saw Edward. It was exactly like love at first sight, but deeper. "So, did you introduce her to the pack yet?"

"Hell, yes! She was so unbelievably calm! I can't believe it! Kim and Emily just love her!"

I smiled. "Does she know the truth? About the werewolves and vampires, I mean."

"Yep. She knows everything. She's still friends with you, by the way. So what's been happening with you? Anything good?"

I explained to him how I was going to Alaska soon after the wedding, though I left out the bit about the Volturi forcing me to come back in one week.

Jacob listened, wide-eyed. "So, you're not coming back? How long?"

I cringed. I sucked at lying. "Um, a couple of years? I don't know."

"Bella, give up already. We both know you suck at lying. Just spit it out."

I wouldn't, couldn't, say anything. "Ask Edward. I don't want to say it," I whispered.

Jacob swore under his breath and muttered something about me being unreliable.

"I'm going to go to Angela's place. Do you mind?" Jacob asked.

I was surprised at the last sentence. Of course I didn't mind! Angela was my friend! "Sure," I said.

Jacob whipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Angela's mobile. After a few short, quiet words, he shut the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. I finally decided that I wanted to talk to Angela alone, without Jacob being there. "No," I said. I'll go some other time.

"Fine then. See you later, Bells," he said and walked out of the house.

I sighed and put my face in my hands, trying to endure the last few hours till Edward came back.

**Remember, every review is counted! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Return

**Thanks for your many reviews!**

**No, I don't own Twilight. All characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer's series and no material is copyrighted. All are mine and my friend's ideas together. Enjoy!**

Finally, I was going to see Alice's preparations for the wedding. I drove myself, and when I arrived, Alice appeared at the doorstep, looking happy and chirpy.

"Hi, Bella!" She squealed. I looked suspiciously at her.

No bad news today?" I said. She shook her head.

"No, not today. You're coming to see my wedding preparations, haven't you? I've written a whole lot of notes so you can see. I promise, it's the truth."

I stared at her for a bit, then decided that she was telling the truth, and headed inside. Edward was already there, scanning over the list. He looked up and smiled crookedly as I came in.

"Good morning, Bella," he said in his velvet voice. I blushed and looked down, concentrating on shuffling my feet forward without tripping over them.

"Hello," I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor. He laughed and sat me down next to him. "So, where's the wedding list?"

"Right here." Edward pointed a long, pale finger at the piece of paper in front of him. I narrowed my eyes and ran them down the neat calligraphy on the page. It was Alice's writing. I could tell, because it matched her character: small and skinny. My mouth dropped open as I was reading everything. I simply could not say anything.

"A-Alice?" I asked uncertainly, my voice cracking a bit.

She grinned. "What, Bella?"

I pointed a shaky finger at where the wedding was supposed to be held. "What did you do?!"

"I just organised your wedding. You gave me permission to," she reminded.

Recovering from my shock, I sighed and closed my eyes. Calm down, Bella. You're going to live through this. I took a deep breath and looked at Alice.

"Alice, exactly how much did this cost?" I demanded.

She looked slightly worried. Edward's face changed as he read her thought, and laughed.

"Bella, why do you even want to know?" She demanded.

"Alice, drop it. Bella, I promise, you wouldn't want to know," Edward interrupted. I sighed again and let it drop. I didn't want to be angry with Edward.

"But Alice, please, not Alexander's Cathedral! That's huge! You can't expect me to walk the whole way without fainting!"

"Bella, get real. This is your wedding. How many weddings do you have in a lifetime? Or, more importantly, how many times would I get to celebrate something? Not many. Think about it."

I sighed a third time and looked down at my knees. I looked up when I felt Edward's cold touch on my shoulder. "Bella, it's not the end of the world. Everything will be fine." He kissed me softly. I sighed and parted my lips. His cool scent sweetened my mouth and filled my head. He leaned away and chuckled darkly when I secured my arms around his neck. He broke my grip effortlessly.

"What else did Alice have?" I gasped as soon as I got my breath back.

"You already know she's planned it in a cathedral. There's going to be a huge wedding cake that I'm not allowed to describe to you, and also, a dance at the end."

I groaned. Just leave it to Alice to make me the centre of attention, and at dancing, too. "I won't dance."

"You have to. Everyone will be there, encouraging you. Besides, I won't let you not dance. I promise you won't trip over your own feet, and that you will have fun."

"Fine. I'm only doing this for you, Edward. I don't suppose you've forgotten your side of the bargain, have you?"

Edward's eyes tightened, but his face remained the calm, smooth mask. I had known him long enough to tell that he was worried.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Bella. How could I? Of all your demands…"

"Good. Oh, and about me being changed. I want to get things straight. Are we going to go to Alaska to do it?"

"Yes. We'll be staying at Tanya's place. The Volturi will meet us there, and say hello to Tanya's clan."

"Oh." I thought about this for a minute. "So, am I going to college?"

"If you want to. I won't force you, but a year of college isn't going to hurt you, Bella."

"Alright. I won't go. I can always go later in life,' I concluded happily. Edward sighed.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came from the other room. "Bella, are you happy with everything? Do you want me to change anything?"

"No, Alice. Even though I haven't seen it, I know that if I want to change anything, you'll just go overboard."

"Be optimistic, Bella! I'm not going to let you throw away all my work! It's not easy planning a wedding!" Alice's voice was still equally smug.

"Whatever, Alice." I said. I pressed my face against Edward's chest, feeling depressed.

Edward said nothing, just stroked my back until I calmed down. I entwined my fingers in his, delighting in the temperature.

He squeezed my fingers gently and then straightened. "We're going to pick Reneé up soon, Bella. We'd better get to your place now."

I lifted my head and glanced at the clock above the table. "Damn! How did time go by so fast?" My voice was incredulous. Reneé's flight was due in half an hour.

Edward kissed my forehead, but said nothing. He picked me up and walked at a normal human pace to his silver Volvo. He gently placed me in the passenger seat and was starting the car before my seat belt was even buckled.

"Are you excited to see Reneé?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

I was too preoccupied to even glimpse the speedometer. Judging by the wind, we were probably going at eighty. "Excited isn't the word. More like content?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I guess so," he finally said. "Reneé's very friendly. Do you think she likes me?" His golden-black eyes smouldered mischievously.

I grinned. "You know that better than I do!"

"Is she going to stay in your room?" Edward asked sadly.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Charlie thinks I'm old enough to have a room of my own. Besides, I don't think my room's big enough for two people to sleep in." I smiled happily.

"Do you think she would notice me slipping into your room at night?"

I smiled and shook my head again. "No. Although she doesn't snore as loudly as Charlie, I doubt she would be able to hear us. Even if she does check on me, you can either go out till she comes out, or hide somewhere."

Edward smiled. He continued driving, seeming lost in his thoughts. We arrived at Charlie's house in minutes. When I got out of the car, Charlie came out of the house.

"Bella," he called. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since I was born," I replied, grinning at Edward. He smiled back and watched Charlie.

"Hi, Edward," Charlie said rather reluctantly. I couldn't believe that even after a few months, he still hadn't fully accepted that Edward was marrying me.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward replied politely. After I had explained my engagement to Charlie, it felt more wrong to use a polite tone on Charlie. I don't think he felt guilty, though.

"Let's go," I said impatiently. I dragged Edward, or tried to, and Charlie had no choice but to follow.

"May we use your car, Edward? I don't think my police cruiser's suitable for carrying so much luggage. Your Volvo looks alright."

"Go ahead, Charlie. Just don't destroy it and you're fine," Edward joked. I was surprised, because Edward didn't joke much with my father. He met my glance and smiled crookedly. My heart leapt. Hearing the miss of a beat, his smile stretched even wider. Unable to help myself, I giggled.

Charlie looked at us suspiciously, then turned away, muttering something about couples. The corners of Edward's mouth twitched as if he was fighting a smile. I nudged him in the ribs, trying to force him to tell me, probably giving myself a bruise.

Edward and I couldn't talk much with Charlie in the car and driving, and Charlie didn't seem like the person to make conversation with Edward.

We reached the airport at last. I tried not to think of the last times I came to the airport. They weren't pleasant memories, not ones I wanted to recall. Instead, I looked at the flight board. Reneé's flight was due in five minutes.

"Where's the pickup zone, Dad?" I had to shout to be able to hear myself over the crowds of people talking.

"It's this way," he shouted back and headed in one direction.

I followed him with Edward in front, holding onto my hand securely to make sure that I didn't get lost. Charlie stopped at last, after what seemed to be an eternity of walking.

A plane was just flying down, early by a couple of minutes.

"That's Reneé's flight there. You'll be able to see your mum in about ten minutes, Bella," Edward said quietly to me.

I said nothing. Out the window, I could see people embracing joyfully. I imagined my mum and I doing that, and it seemed right, somehow. I remembered the time I talked to Reneé about my engagement. She had, surprisingly, been happy for me, but she had asked me if I was sure. It was so completely different to Charlie's reaction that I still seemed dazed by it now.

"Bella!" Charlie called my name. I shook my head free of my daydream and drifted toward the sound of his voice. The passengers on my mum's flight were making their way toward the exit. There, surrounded by baggage, standing tall and proud, was Reneé. I shouted once and waved my hand. Edward helpfully did too. Reneé exclaimed and started toward us. Charlie reached her first, hugging her and helping her with her baggage. I took and Edward took two. I groaned under the weight. Edward heard me and glanced my way, half-amused and half-concerned. I smiled in assurance and staggered toward the door.

Once we were outside, we were then able to talk properly. Reneé hugged Edward and me fiercely. She kissed me on one cheek and hugged me again, almost crushing my ribs. I made a pretend choking sound and she released me.

"How are you, Bella?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine, mum. How are you? Do you feel sick from the flight?"

Reneé smiled back. "No, I don't get airsick. It's not the best time to come though, but I have no other choice." At the end, her smile wavered and her voice broke a bit.

"Come on, let's get in the car. We can talk properly at home," Charlie said. We carried the baggage to the car and got in.

Reneé bombarded Charlie with questions throughout the car trip. She only talked to me once or twice, but that was probably because Edward was there.

"She's going to talk to you properly at home," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Is she going to torture me with questions like she's doing to Charlie now?" I whispered back.

Edward chuckled quietly. "Yes. I'll leave to give you some privacy."

I clutched frantically at his sleeve. Edward gently prised my fingers away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at nighttime," he replied as the car continued to speed along the highway.

**Please take the time to review! I need to know your comments. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

**Again, I don't own Twilight. I'd like to remind everyone, in case you're thinking that this is copied, that no material is copyright and everything is borrowed from Stephenie. I have received a number of reviews and many people have added me and this story to their favourites list. Thanks to you all!**

I wondered why Edward was taking me to his place.

"Edward, why are you taking me here? And don't tell me it's a surprise with that innocent look on your face. I want an answer _now_." I glared at him as effectively as I could when he turned the full force of his coal-black eyes on my face, which wasn't very effective.

He smiled, mostly to himself, then pretended to look hurt. "What's wrong with my house? I told you, I can't tell you otherwise Alice is going to be really mad at me. You'll find out soon enough."

I scowled out the window and continued daydreaming. There were a lot of options that Alice would be involved in. And I could think of two: shopping and dressing me up. I groaned inwardly, and knowing that Edward wouldn't tell me anyway, tried to endure the last few minutes.

Edward finally stopped the car. He appeared at my door a second later, lifting me out of the car and pressing his lips to mine. I delighted in the sensation, trying to make the kiss go for as long as possible. After I tried to go too far, Edward chuckled softly and leaned away from me. I suddenly noticed that I was cradled in his arms.

He put me down and wrapped an arm around my waist as we waited for Alice to come skipping gracefully towards us.

Alice finally came, smiling brightly. "Sorry about being late. There are a lot of last minute wedding details to be done. Have you told her yet?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "No. She hasn't guessed it yet."

I scowled. I hated being talked about in front of people. "Guess what? Don't tell me it's another prom." I hated proms.

"It's time you found out, Bella. Get in the Porsche." Alice commanded. I looked at her for a moment, then decided that she would use force if necessary, I walked reluctantly to her canary yellow Porsche.

Alice sat down in the driver seat and Edward sat down beside me, holding me close.

"Alice! Where are we going?" I demanded, almost furious now.

She grinned, obviously enjoying herself. "First, we are going to drop Edward off with Jasper and Carlisle to go hunting. Then we are going shopping with Rosalie." Alice pointed a small finger at the figure in the passenger seat whom I hadn't seen. I looked surprisingly at Rosalie's perfect face, smiling timidly at me. I smiled back.

"Shopping?" I managed to squeak. My voice came out in a whisper.

"Yep. Shopping. In Seattle," Alice said in a matter-of-fact and no-more-arguments tone.

"For what? I don't need more clothes! My wardrobe is bulging, Alice!"

"It's not for you. Well, technically it is, but it's for the wedding. Last minute changes, okay?"

I groaned and looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Alice and Rosalie discussed the shoes to get me. Hyacinth blue, as always.

Edward laughed quietly. "I wish you luck to survive the day," he said teasingly. I grimaced.

"Alright, Edward, out," Alice announced. Edward gave me a goodbye kiss and climbed out of the car to meet Jasper and Carlisle who were waiting in the shadows. They gave us a brief wave and disappeared.

"Alright, Bella. We've got our day together. Where do you want to go?" Alice asked. She ought to know better than to ask me.

"Nowhere. I want to go home," I complained. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Bella, this is necessary. You're coming, and that's that. Oh, and there'll be a surprise for you as well." Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Besides, you might even have fun," piped in Rosalie.

"Fun? As if I could have fun shopping with you, Alice! And you too, Rosalie! Fun! You know how much I hate surprises!" I echoed. Shopping was not my thing.

"Let's go." Alice dragged at my sleeve, tugging me forward. Rosalie trailed behind. Everywhere we went, people turned to stare at the beautiful faces in front and behind me. I felt slightly out of place. But you'll be as beautiful as them soon, I reminded myself, and felt slightly cheered.

"Where should we go?" I asked. Alice wheeled me towards the wedding dresses store. I gaped. "I thought you'd already done all the wedding dresses!"

"Except one," Alice grinned. We entered the shop. I was extremely amazed to see Reneé sitting on a seat, waiting for us. She stood up when she saw the three of us.

"Finally!" She cried. "I've been waiting the whole day! What have you decided to get me?"

"Mum! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, completely surprised. Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"What? I'm getting my dress! Didn't they tell you?" Reneé looked at Alice and Rosalie, who had now composed themselves.

"No. They only told me that I had a surprise. I didn't expect it to be this!"

"Alright. Let's get to work, girls. What have you got in mind?" Reneé directed.

"Well, we were thinking of something blue. Blue is Edward's favourite colour on Bella, and since you look so similar to her, we think that blue would suit you too. Want to give it a try?" Alice explained. She and Rosalie were already looking through a rack of dresses.

"I'm all ears!" Reneé said. Alice quickly picked out a few light blue dresses and handed them to Rosalie, who ran in the change rooms, at a human pace, and gave them to Reneé to change into.

I waited patiently for Reneé to come out, daydreaming about Edward hunting to pass time.

"Sweetheart! What do you think!" Reneé burst out of the changing rooms, dressed in a long, sky blue dress without the train. It was perfect. The blue brought out the colour of Reneé's eyes and her skin. I could see now how Edward saw me in a blue dress.

I couldn't say anything. "It's perfect, mum," I finally managed to say. She beamed.

"Reneé! Try this!" Rosalie called. Reneé turned to receive the next article of clothing.

The day dragged on like this. Finally, we settled on a blue-purple dress with little transparent flowers woven on the lower half of the dress. It was beautiful.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, exasperatedly. Rosalie laughed.

"No," Rosalie laughed. "We still have to get you shoes." She seemed much more at ease with me now.

"Shoes?" I echoed, confused.

"You can't wear the same shoes you wore to the prom last time, Bella," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because." Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice. I pouted.

We bought the dress and walked out of the store. A few hours had passed, I realised, and my stomach growled in answer.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Bye!" Reneé walked out of the store.

"Lunch time," Alice sang. She walked me to the food court and sat me down at a table.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Anything will do," I said. Alice looked at Rosalie meaningfully and she got up and left the table.

I waited for Rosalie to come back, while Alice hummed a tune. Rosalie appeared with a kebab in her hands. It was huge.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed. "I can't finish that!"

"Eat what you can," she said simply. I bit into the beef kebab to find that it tasted delicious. Before I knew it, I had already devoured half the thing. After a few more bites, my stomach protested angrily.

"I don't think I can finish the rest," I groaned. Alice shrugged and tossed it in the bin. I drank some of the Coke Rosalie had bought me too and managed to finish it, to my amazement.

"Let's go," Alice urged, once I had thrown everything in the bin. She dragged me to the best and most expensive shoe shop in the mall with Rosalie walking behind, deep in thought.

"We need blue shoes," Alice confirmed. She took me to the section of high-heeled blue stilettos.

"Alice! I can't walk in those!" Despite myself, I took one of the pairs of shoes and looked at the price label.

"One hundred and twenty dollars! You can't possibly spend that much on me!"

"It's your wedding," Alice reminded. "And I'm organising."

I snorted and let Alice put a pair of shoes on. "That looks great!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie came over to investigate, and nodded. "She suits them."

Alice tried another pair of shoes, then another. We were through almost twenty pairs until she and Rosalie decided the best one was the first one we tried on. We paid for them at the counter and walked out.

"Anything else?" I asked. I was not having fun at all.

"No. We're done for now. Let's go home and play dress-up." Alice winked at Rosalie who tried to muffle the laugh. Her beautiful face was lit up with lines of laughter.

I groaned and dragged myself to the car. Alice and Rosalie came in a moment later, giggling about something. The Porsche started and I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that Edward was coming back to save me from this. I knew that this would not happen, though, and anticipated the moment when Alice and Rosalie would torture me. There was only a few more days to the wedding, and I knew that it would mark the day that I had to say goodbye to Charlie and Reneé.

The car sped on to the white house.

**Please take the time to review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

**Hello, again! Sorry for the wait. I don't have much time to write this story, and as I'm writing, I'm putting off homework that needs to be done. **

**As mentioned in the previous chapters, I do not own Twilight, etc...**

**Check my page for updating information. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

Alice finished putting on my lipstick. "Done!" She sounded terribly excited.

Rosalie smiled and stepped back. "You look beautiful," she commented.

I blushed. "Thanks." I walked over to the mirror, conscious of the long train behind me. The woman who stared back was clothed in a long, white dress. She was beautiful. I gasped.

Alice giggled. She and Rosalie had spent several hours making me ready. I bet Charlie was somewhere at home, trying to make himself look as best as possible. Renée was probably worrying about last minute details instead of putting on her dress.

"Can I see Edward now?" I asked anxiously. I had been away from him too long.

"Not yet," Alice said. She exchanged a glance with Rosalie and suddenly turned away from me, muffling a giggle, I suspected.

I turned to Rosalie, but her face betrayed no other emotion besides amusement. I glared at both of them.

"Would someone at least tell me what's going on?" I demanded, beginning to get angry.

"No," Alice managed to gasp in between giggles. Rosalie was biting on her perfect bottom lip to avoid laughing.

I sighed. I knew I would get nothing out of both of them, so I slumped back in my chair. The veil was slightly crushed, I thought.

Suddenly, somewhere outside, a noisy honk sounded. That set Alice into new fits of giggles. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late, Bella. Get outside."

I obeyed, clutching my skirts. Rosalie carried my train with Alice following, still laughing. I rolled my eyes, then I froze in my steps.

Right outside, where Alice's Porsche was supposed to be, there was a long black limo. It was polished until it mirrored my reflection from where I stood. Two long white ribbons were tied from the windshield to the headlights. Emmett was in the drivers seat, waving at me with a huge grin on this face. I could only stand there and gape.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Alice pushed me gently into the back of the limo. I succumbed, opening the door and climbing inside. Edward was already there. He smiled when he saw me and extended his arms. That was an invitation extremely hard to refuse, so I didn't. I sailed straight into his arms. They tightened around me. Edward buried his face in my hair.

"Excited?" He asked me, once he leaned away. His eyes were dancing.

"Not really," I answered. I suddenly remembered Alice's laughs. "Tell me, what was Alice laughing about earlier?"

His eyes seemed faraway, as if he was listening to someone else's thoughts, which was exactly what he was doing. The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything's going to be alright." He reassured, smiling.

"Is it?" I challenged dubiously. I glared at him.

He turned the full force of his scorching golden eyes on me. I felt my fury melt away instantly. He held me face in his hands. "I promise it'll be alright. Humour me, Bella."

I sighed in defeat and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arms tightened against my waist. I stayed in a trance throughout the rest of the trip, thinking about what could possibly go wrong during the wedding. Not for the first time, I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts. They drifted over to my changing into a vampire, and I wondered if I would bring my clumsiness into my other life…

I banished the thought away from my head before I could expand on the subject. In the background, I could hear horns honking, probably at Emmett's insane speed. I smiled.

The limo skidded to an abrupt halt. If it hadn't been for Edward's iron grip, I swear I would have been flung out of my seat. Even so, I gasped.

Edward chuckled and said, "Seriously, Bella. What did you expect from Emmett?"

I supposed it was meant to be a rhetorical question, so I didn't bother answering.

Finally, the car stopped and someone opened my door. Edward climbed out first, holding my hand and helping me out of the limo. I blushed slightly as I realised everyone was staring at me. I lowered my eyes and felt Edward's grip tighten slightly around my waist.

"It's alright, Bella. Look up. Look, everyone's watching. They think you're beautiful, Bella. You certainly are." He leaned in to press his mouth on the side of my throat. I felt my colour rise even more and my pulse accelerate. He smiled. "I love your blush. I'm going to miss it later."

We walked for what seemed like an eternity. I was relieved to see the huge cathedral in front of us as we walked up the steps. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were already inside, standing on the altar. They all looked joyful.

I stared around the altar in awe. Alice had almost every part decorated in suitable decorations. Flowers were placed in vases, every two metres or so. Ribbons were tied to the ends of each pew and each seat had a fancy-looking booklet.

"Alice," I sighed. I should have expected this, though. Alice always went overboard with everything.

Alice's answering smile was dazzling. "Like it?"

"Sure," I replied, though my expression gave me away. Alice clapped her hands and squealed, then frowned.

"Bella, this is one human experience you will never be able to experience again. Please make the most of it." She danced away to make sure everything was perfect, for what I thought was the millionth time.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get in place." Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and led me to the back of the church. I saw everyone start to file in.

Charlie was first to enter. He looked much better than the Charlie I knew, in his black tuxedo. He gave me a brief hug and stood next to me. My guests all walked in. Most of the population of Forks was here. I had expected this, so I wasn't surprised.

Finally, I saw Jacob and the rest of the Quileute pack arrive. They all looked stunning in their tuxedos. Leah had even come with her hair done up and in a beautiful lilac dress. She looked at me, but didn't smile. At least that was better than glaring at me.

When they approached me, Emily gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. Jacob made some joke, but the other all shook hands with me and smiled at Edward.

At last the church was filled and everyone was waiting anxiously for the rituals to begin. The whole church suddenly became silent.

Edward was standing near the priest, his eyes yearning for me. I longed to close the distance and hold his cold hand in my own, but I resisted, knowing that it was against the rules.

Instead, I walked up the aisle with Charlie behind me. The organ played somberly to my right. Alice and Rosalie walked in front, throwing rose petals and confetti over Charlie and me. When Charlie arrived next to Edward, he gave him a brief smile, then took my hand and placed it in Edward's cold grip. Charlie tried to make his face as sinister as possible, but I could tell it wasn't working well because the amusement was present in Edward's eyes. He squeezed my hand and led me down the aisle.

As we approached the priest, my eyes widened in alarm. The priest looked very familiar. The bulky shape and tall form could only belong to Emmett. I could see his grin from where I was walking and tripped over my own feet. Edward caught me in time and set me upright again. I felt my cheeks burning; Emmett was trying very hard not to laugh. I scowled at him under my veil.

We finally got up to the altar, with me concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other without making a fool of myself again. The high heeled shoes made the recent memory seem more vivid. Edward and I turned to face Emmett, who was, for once, looking serious. He began speaking.

"Edward Cullen, you come here today to seek Isabella Marie Swan's hand in marriage. You are taking her for your wife. Do you promise to love her forever, through poverty and through sickness, to be a faithful husband and to honour and tenderly care for her, and to cherish and respect her needs?"

"I do," Edward said clearly, looking at me as he said so.

"Isabella Swan, you come here today to marry Edward Cullen. You are taking him for your husband. Do you promise to love him forever, through poverty and through sickness, to be a faithful wife and to honour and tenderly care for him, and to cherish and respect her needs?"

"I do," I whispered, locked in Edward's golden gaze.

"Then, I hereby announce you husband and wife!" Emmett's voice boomed through the whole church, drowning out even the organ. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Edward lifted my veil and pressed his lips to mine. They were eager and enthusiastic, and I felt myself responding with the same feelings. My lips moved together with his. Meanwhile, the church erupted into even louder cheers, which I was dimly aware of. At last, he leaned away from me with his beautiful topaz eyes glittering. I deciphered the emotions ecstasy and pride.

Charlie came up to me and hugged me so hard that my ribs felt like they were broken. "Congratulations!" he whispered.

Renée came up to me next and hugged me almost as hard as Charlie had. She said her congratulations and walked away to leave me with my high school friends. They came crowding around me. Edward stayed with me.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Ben shouted. I grinned back at them and squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could. He smiled down at me and continued watching the werewolves. They were talking with the rest of the Cullens.

"Wow! Bella Cullen! That's going to take some getting used to," Jessica noted. The others all tried it out and seemed to find it was alright.

"Let's go to the after party!" Alice's voice could be heard above all the screams and cheers. Everyone heard her and moved to the exit of the church, but ushered the newlywed couple out first.

Edward and I and my new family walked into the night.

**Please take the time to review! Thanks!**

**The next chapter will be up in approximately 3-4 days. Thanks for waiting so patiently!**


	7. Chapter 7 After the Wedding

**I'm back, everyone! And here with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**As listed before, all characters are _borrowed_. This is not copyrighted.**

**Warning: there is the moment that Edward promised Bella somewhere in Eclipse. That moment is listed underneath. If you don't want to read it, then I won't force you to. Enjoy!**

The street was lit up with many people walking across the park to the town hall, which was where Alice held the after party

The street was lit up with many people walking across the park to the town hall, which was where Alice held the after party. Edward and I were in front, with the rest of our families behind. As soon as I set my foot in the town hall, I gasped out loud. In the middle, there were long tables covered in white tablecloths and had many plates of food on top. There were all sorts of food, ranging from cakes to barbeque chicken. They all looked delicious. I found myself ravenous and devoured a whole two platefuls of food.

Suddenly, I noticed the wedding cake. Built with five tiers, it was beautiful. The bottom tier was white with multi-coloured roses along the bottom. The next tier, which was in the shape of a pale pink box, was held up by slender arches. The box had little beads on its side. The tier above that was circular, held up again by slender white arches. It was white, with pale blue curves along its side. The next layer in the shape of a box was held up by slender arches. It was a pale yellow colour and was plain, with white cream on the bottom. The top layer was circular and white. On top of it were two porcelains of a bride and a groom holding hands and dancing. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything.

Alice was suddenly beside me. "Like it?" she inquired.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Alice," I breathed. She beamed and skipped away, neatly dodging everyone in her path.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens stood to one side, discussing something. I wasn't bothered to go and ask them.

Jacob took the chance to come and speak to me. "Hey, Bells. Excited?"

I thought about my answer before I spoke. "It's alright. Better than I expected, though." I had second thoughts when I remembered how I had tripped in front of the whole church and blushed tomato red.

"Better than you expected? So you mean you expected to make yourself worse of a fool than you made yourself when you tripped?" Jacob's voice was amused.

"Jake! You didn't have to bring that up!" I smacked his shoulder, probably giving my hand a bruise. I flushed even more crimson.

Jacob grinned. "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We haven't actually discussed that yet," I admitted. "But we're going somewhere." I decided to change the subject. "When are you going to get married?"

"Oh, sometime. Not too soon, though."

"Not too soon? I bet you by the time that when you marry, you'll still be sixteen," I laughed.

"How much do you want to bet?" Jacob challenged, his black eyes dancing.

"I was only joking!" I laughed again and Jacob joined in. Angela suddenly appeared at his side. He put an arm about her shoulders.

"Hey, Bella _Cullen_," Angela teased, grinning. I grinned back at her.

"It's not that bad," I protested. "When are _you_ going to get married, going-to-be Angela Black?"

She blushed and looked up at Jacob. "I don't know. Sometime."

I laughed and walked over to Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett broke off. I looked at Edward suspiciously.

"What were you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied, but he seemed vague, as if thinking about something else.

I gave up on trying to force him to tell me, so I changed the subject. "What was meant to be funny that Alice saw earlier?"

"You haven't guessed yet?" Edward said, smiling angelically.

"If it was the part when I tripped, you shouldn't have been laughing," I said, disapproval strong in my voice.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I couldn't help myself."

"That's no excuse," I argued. "It was humiliating, it was embarrassing, it was…"

Edward put a finger on my lips. "That's enough, Bella. This is our wedding day. You shouldn't get mad at anyone. It's a special day."

"Fine," I pouted. "But, still."

Edward sighed. "Still stubborn as always."

"Yep. When are we going home?" I changed the subject again. I didn't like to talk about my stubbornness.

Edward glanced at his watch. "We can go anytime, actually. Just let me announce the end of the party and cut the cake."

Edward caught Alice's eye and she nodded. Edward took a deep breath and called out in a loud, clear voice. "Everyone! Thank you for attending my wedding today. We will now cut the cake!"

Everyone turned their head to look at Edward as he spoke. A loud cheer exploded, and headed in the direction of the wedding cake, but was careful to leave a path for Edward and me. _Wow, _I thought. _People really do get treated on their wedding day_.

Jasper handed me a knife and I put the knife on top of the top tier and waited for people for take photos. Edward laid his cold hand on top of mine and gripped my fingers, giving me a reassuring smile. His smile made my heart leap, as it always did.

Flashes appeared everywhere, but surprisingly, they didn't blind my eyes. With Edward's hand on mine, I cut through the first tier. The strong sense of déjà vu flared in me.

"You know, this is exactly like my birthday when I was ten. When I cut the cake, there were flashes everywhere," I said. My voice could not be heard above everyone else's chatter.

Edward chuckled. "I can't remember my human birthdays. But I'm sure they weren't as sophisticated as parties nowadays."

He helped me slice the cake too, and gave one to each person to eat, saving the last slice to myself. I knew better than to give Edward one.

I bit into the last slice and closed my eyes in delight, savouring the taste. It was so delicious that words couldn't describe the taste. I felt Edward watching me and blushed.

"Alice and the people in the cake factory made it. Nice, isn't it?" He answered my unspoken thought. With my mouth full of cake, I just nodded.

Once I had finished my slice of cake, I put my paper plate in the bin. "When are we going back?"

"We can go back now, if you want. Alice and the others will be cleaning up." He smiled.

"Okay let's go." I tugged at his hand. Some people seemed to notice, but didn't do anything. They just kept talking.

We climbed in the back of the limo. Emmett was already in the driver's seat and chuckled quietly. "Going home already? You haven't got to the best bit yet!"

"If it's dancing, I don't mind missing it," I mumbled. Emmett laughed again.

"Just drive us home," Edward said. Emmett started the engine and raced down the street in his usual way. In no time at all, the large white house loomed in front of us.

We got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift," I said.

Emmett saluted and said, "Have fun."

I waited till he was out of sight. "Does he know what's going on tonight?" I demanded.

Edward sighed. "Alice told them. Let's get inside the house." He carried me to his room, flying up the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked.

I glared at him, thinking that he knew better.

"Just checking," he said hastily. He laughed under his breath.

I felt a falling sensation, then suddenly I was on his huge, golden bed. Edward's arms formed an iron cage of protection around me, so I wasn't hurt. He pressed his lips on my neck and moved to my lips. I felt eagerness, but also nervousness in the way his lips moved.

I moved my hands from his neck to the front of his shirt. He had his jacket off and I was able to undo the buttons easily. He didn't seem to have any trouble with my dress. It was off in a second.

Suddenly, a blanket was over my body. I was suddenly warm, despite Edward's freezing body beside me. His arm was around my waist, holding me closer to him.

He ran a finger from my shoulder down to my hips, seeming to take an eternity. His fingers left a trail of fire where they had travelled. "You're so warm," he sighed. "It's irresistible."

I didn't answer, just cuddled closer to him in response. "You don't seem to be having any trouble," I noted. He looked tranquil.

"That's because you don't know what it's like," he said.

Silence followed after that. This moment was better that I thought it would be. I let myself sink into the feeling of contentment. We were married...

"What about our honeymoon? Where will we go?" I asked, suddenly remembering what Jacob had said.

"We'll worry about that when we get to it, love. We have more things to worry about now." Edward stroked my cheek.

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's go to Thailand. You know, I want to go around the world."

Edward cocked his head to my side, then chuckled. "I thought you were adverse to the idea of me spending money on you."

"That was before. This is now. Besides, we're married now. It's like what you said. What's yours is now mine."

I felt Edward nod. "I'm glad you've finally accepted that. What about college? Are you going to attend college in the University of Alaska?"

"Maybe. But I'll have to go sooner or later. I need education." Edward laughed and hugged me tighter.

Despite myself, I felt my lids begin to droop. I fought against them, wanting to spend every possible second of this special moment. For once, Edward didn't sing me to sleep. He seemed to know that I wanted to stay awake.

"Did Alice have a disturbing vision, then?" I asked, my sleepiness melding into my conscience. My words came out blurred.

"Something like that, yes. She prefers not to intrude on these moments."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Sleep seemed very appropriate now. The day had been tiring. Well, to me.

"Sleep, Bella. Dream happy dreams. We'll be together forever." He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep in his cold arms, my head against his chest.

I was standing in front of a mirror, looking at my reflection.

A vampire stared back at me. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was chalky white, but what caught my attention were her eyes. They were a fiery red, glowing with desire for blood. She was beautiful. I found myself frozen by her beauty.

Suddenly, she lunged at me. I screamed, though no voice came out. I ran away from her, though my legs could not match her speed. She caught me in a second, wrapping her arms around my body so I could not escape. I felt her lips brush my neck and then her teeth pierced the skin near my jugular.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Edward's anxious voice cut through my dream, and I found myself sobbing. I cried till there were no more tears in me. All the while, Edward held me and stroked my hair.

"I had a nightmare," I said, my voice shaky.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward asked. He tried to keep his voice casual, but I heard the curiosity burning in his voice.

I shook my head. Edward hummed my lullaby again, and I drifted back into the tendrils of sleep.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

**Keep reviewing, guys!**

**I know you're dying to find out what Tanya and her coven's like, and that's going to be in the next chapter! -cheers-**

**Anyways, Twilight's not mine. Go see Stephenie Meyer if you want a better story. Hope you like reading this chapter!**

I arrived home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I groaned.

"Don't worry. He's not thinking about last night," Edward reassured. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I had no idea how to explain my absence yesterday night.

Edward stopped the car, braking halfway down the street. I think the screeches could be heard from another two streets down. He was out of the car before I even had the chance to blink. Edward opened my door and carried me out. I think I saw Charlie watching from the window, and blushed tomato red.

Edward noticed and smiled crookedly down at me, causing me to blush even more crimson. I didn't think that was possible.

He set me vertically and put his arm around my waist as we both walked to the door. Charlie was already waiting by the door, opening it as soon as we set foot on the doorstep.

"Well, Bella. How are you?" he asked. This was very not like Charlie.

"Um…good?" I hesitated. I wasn't expecting this question from Charlie. More like, _Edward! She can walk, you know!_

Edward grinned. "Actually, we came to say goodbye to you. Bella's packing up and going to Alaska tomorrow. We need to be there well before the term starts."

"Oh." Charlie's voice sounded strange. I was sure he was glad to be rid of Edward, but that meant losing me. I meant a lot to Charlie. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'll be back soon, Dad," I whispered, walking over to hug him. I was going to miss him terribly. I sobbed into his shirt.

"I'll miss you too, Bella. At least Renée's here." Charlie said. I was dimly aware of Edward leaving the room in his usually silent way. I expected he left to give us some privacy.

"Oh, honey, I can't believe you're going so soon! I'll miss you terribly!" Renée's voice cried. She hugged me tightly, muffling her sobs in my hair. I hugged her back, tears choking me so I could not speak. She finally let go of me.

"I need to pack up. Will you excuse me?" I asked politely, not wanting to hurt them more than I already was. They nodded. I ran up the stairs and found Edward already there, sitting patiently on my bed.

He threw clothes at me as I fumbled for a bag. I put them all in, just fitting all my belongings. Edward helped me zip it up. It was full to bulging. A powerful sense of déjà vu struck me again. It reminded me oddly about the night James started to hunt me, when I thought I would never see Charlie again. I shuddered.

Edward's lips were at my ear, his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nothing. Just remembering something," I replied.

He seemed to sense that it was the truth and kissed me. His lips moulded to fit mine perfectly, but I sensed his control. It wasn't leaking over the top like before, but still enthusiastic. I made as much as I could out of the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer. I gripped his hair in my fingers, intensifying the kiss. Edward finally, but reluctantly, pulled his arms away from my waist and broke my clasp effortlessly. We were both panting. He rested his forehead on mine, then grinned.

"Alright, let's continue packing. Charlie and Renée are going to be suspicious if we take too long," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and began packing everything else. This time Edward didn't help me. He just watched me from the corner of my room, his arms folded over his chest, regarding me with sharp, almost black eyes.

I eventually finished and walked down the stairs. Edward had disappeared out my window so that my parents wouldn't suspect anything.

When I arrived at the living room, Charlie and Renée were deep in conversation. They broke off hastily when they realised I was coming.

"Oh, hi, Bella," Renée said distractedly. I had a feeling they were in on something big, but I didn't want to intrude.

"Um. I'm going now," I said hurriedly. I didn't like goodbyes, and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Just that moment, Edward walked in, shining like a spotlight. Renée walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Look after my Bella for me, won't you, Edward?" Renée was in tears now.

Edward let go of my mum and turned to Charlie. Charlie grunted.

"Take care of her. Phone back," Charlie said gruffly. Edward smiled slightly and turned around. My vision was blurred with tears as I hugged Renée and Charlie one last time. It would be the last time I would see them when I was human.

On my way out, I didn't look back, afraid that if I did, I would erupt into tears again. So I stared out the window, trying to think of something else.

"We're going to Jacob's place, is that correct?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts. I blinked and came back to the present.

"Yes, I guess," I muttered distractedly. I continued staring out the window, not once meeting Edward's gaze. I felt his sympathetic eyes on me, but he didn't say anything.

All too soon, Edward stopped the car. "We're at the boundary line now. Call Jacob to meet us here."

He handed me his mobile. I put in Jacob's number and waited till he picked up.

"Hello?" It seemed too long since I had heard his voice.

"Jacob!" I cried in pure delight.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Something. Come to the boundary line now, can you? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is Edward in on this?" Even now, Jacob still hesitated whenever he said Edward's name. At least he didn't say 'bloodsucker' or 'leech'.

"Yes. It has to do with him too."

"Alright. See you soon, Bells." Jacob hung up before I could say anything else. I shut the phone and gave it back to Edward.

He put it in his pocket and stared at the afternoon sun thoughtfully. I stared off into my own space for a while.

I broke the silence first. "What were Renée and Charlie talking about when I was packing?" I didn't want to know too much detail, but I was curious.

"Oh, they're getting together again. They were just discussing strategies and ways to keep you happy," Edward replied, not going into detail. I smiled. That was nice of them. More than nice, actually.

I scanned the area and finally saw Jacob's muscled form approaching. He was alone. I smiled again, but did not walk any closer. I didn't want to make Edward anxious.

Jacob ran the last few metres. "So, what's this about?" he asked casually.

I glanced at Edward, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were focused on Jacob. "We're leaving today for Alaska," Edward started in his calm voice.

Jacob didn't have a major reaction. Instead, he remained still. "I knew that. So is this the last time I see you human, Bells?"

I nodded, too distraught to say anything. Jacob's hands started shaking, but he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose and out his mouth. The tremors calmed.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry," he apologised. For what? He started to take a step forward, but from Edward's growl, thought better of it and stepped back.

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His warm arms enfolded me and crushed the air out of my lungs and he buried his face in my hair, though his nose wrinkled. I sobbed into his chest, the tears spilling out and wetting his shirt. He didn't care though. He held me there for a long time before he let go. When he did, he turned away, but not before I saw the wetness in his eyes. Without looking back , he jogged back and phased into the russet wolf I loved, and disappeared into the woods.

Edward came to me when I was back on their side and hugged me hard. His skin felt colder than usual. I felt a new storm of tears coming and let them spill over the edge. Crying seemed like the right thing to do right now. I sobbed for what seemed like minutes, all the while, Edward stroked my hair.

He lowered his face till it was level with mine. His onyx eyes held mine and his hands cupped my face. My eyes were tear-stricken.

"Bella, we have to all say goodbye in our lives. We'll have to do it sooner or later. Either way, it's still going to happen." His voice was very serious.

I sobbed my last sob and stared into his sad eyes. He dried my tears with an icy cold finger, then carried me to his Volvo. I didn't know we were at his place until he lifted me from his car. My eyes were not as red as before.

"Let's go," I heard Edward say to Carlisle. He nodded and then he and the rest of the Cullens filed in their cars. They drove to the airport. By then, it was sunset.

I walked mechanically toward our flight, too absorbed to say anything. Edward seemed to know what I was feeling, and didn't talk to me. He just held my hand the whole time.

I barely noticed when the plane took off, wrapped in my own world. I was conscious, though, of Edward's cold touch.

I did notice, though, when the flight attendant brought dinner. I was hungry and ate ravenously. Edward had politely refused the food, but did not care about the puzzled looks the attendant gave him. While I was eating, I did notice the glances at Edward from the female flight attendant. I ignored them though. I knew the flight attendant was judging me by my looks and was looking satisfied. I did not care though. I could not help feel a little pang of jealousy, though. She was older and a bit prettier than me, but I knew I would be beautiful in time.

I heard Edward's occasional chuckle under his breath and I saw, rather felt, the angry looks the flight attendant gave me whenever Edward kissed me.

I finally finished my food and motioned for the same flight attendant to see to it. I couldn't help grinning devilishly at her when she picked up my tray. She shot me another furious look. I suppressed a giggle.

When her back was turned and she was out of hearing range, I whispered to Edward. "What was she thinking?"

Edward gave another low chuckle. His arms tightened around me. "She's looking at us now and thinking of ways to separate us. It's extremely amusing." His lips twitched as he read her thoughts. I grinned to myself. There was no way that was happening.

I looked at the clock, which showed eleven at night. Unexpectedly, I yawned. I wasn't sleepy.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I'll look after you," Edward murmured, his voice soft and crooning. I yawned again and settled to sleep in Edward's cold arms.

I was dimly aware of the plane landing and the abrupt change in atmosphere. I knew I was safe in Edward's arms and that was all that mattered.

I was asleep again when I was placed in a bed and cold hands tucked a cool sheet over me.

**Please review! Thanks! Awesomnated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Denali

**Keep reviewing! Thanks! The next chapter will be up in 3 days. Hope you can wait that long!**

**Again, I don't own any of Twilight, etc...you know the rest. Enjoy reading!**

I woke up to a strange, unfamiliar room. It was surrounded by white walls, undecorated. Overall, the room was pretty plain, with just a little desk and a chair for furniture.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They were still groggy with sleep. Suddenly, I was aware of Edward sitting beside me, stroking my hair.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice slurred with sleepiness.

"We're in Tanya's house," Edward replied calmly. His now-golden eyes scrutinsed me, judging my reaction.

I was immediately fully awake. Tanya. That name struck a dim chord. "Tanya, the strawberry blonde?"

Edward nodded. He seemed to be satisfied; he had judged my reaction exactly as he thought it would be.

"I'll leave you to do your stuff," he said and left the room before I could say anything. I stood up and searched through my bag of clothes. "And breakfast will be ready for you downstairs," Edward added, his voice floating clearly up the stairs.

I got to work and walked down the stairs shortly after. I was greeted by a white tablecloth placed on to long table. On it was piled a plate full of pancakes with maple syrup on top. The whole plate had been garnished perfectly.

I sat down and devoured the plateful. I surprised myself by eating so much; I managed to finish the whole thing. I leaned back, contented.

"Well, well, well," a silvery voice said. I started at the sound. It wasn't anything I had heard before.

Tanya, at least I thought it was Tanya, walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips, staring at me. She had strawberry blonde hair and a slim figure, and like all vampires, extremely beautiful. She smirked and looked at Esme who had walked in. She still had her apron on.

"Hello, Tanya. This is Bella. Bella, this is Tanya," Esme introduced.

"Hello, Bella," Tanya said in a mocking voice. Edward glared at her. She noticed and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi," I replied, my voice coming out in a squeak. Great. Not even one minute and I was already afraid of her. I sat up straighter, not wanting to be afraid of a vampire I could overcome.

She smiled wider and glanced at Edward. He was still glaring at her. She quickly looked away and walked back into the other room. Esme walked out too, leaving us alone.

Edward breathed out loudly and shook his head. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What was she thinking?" I said, curious. I decided I didn't quite like Tanya.

"Nothing. She's just jealous, that's all," Edward said, his voice strained.

I didn't say anything in response, just hugged him. His arms met at my back and he hugged me gently. I sensed Tanya watching and felt triumph wash over me.

"So when am I going to become immortal?" I asked casually, the triumph making my voice strong.

"The sooner the better. We can make it tonight," Edward suggested. It was true. I had to control myself properly.

"Okay," I agreed, the tiniest nerve of nervousness flowing through me. I shuddered. Edward felt it and hugged me tighter.

"Let's go meet the others," Edward said, letting go of me, but one hand. He towed me toward the living room. I followed.

Spread out on two sofas were five vampires, all absurdly beautiful. Tanya was sprawled on a part of the sofa, her golden eyes steadily watching our entwined hands. Her face turned into a scowl.

The others all straightened and turned to look at me. They all had pale white skin and golden eyes, and were beautiful.

One was heavily muscled, but not as much as Emmett. The only other female, who I assumed was Kate, was small, but a bit taller than Alice, and the third was very tall, but not muscled. I could feel their golden stares boring into me, shrinking me. I hated being the centre of attention. I could see the Cullens standing, though, and this gave me fresh courage.

On the other hand, Edward seemed perfectly at ease. He cleared his throat and began talking in a loud, clear voice. "Everyone, this is Bella. She will be staying with us for the next few weeks, until we can buy a house of our own. She's the extraordinary one I told you about." Edward squeezed my hand. I smiled at the unfamiliar faces in the room, except for one.

Three of the new vampires smiled back warmly. Only two did not smile, including Tanya. I assumed the other vampire must be Irina. She had long, flowing black hair and pale white skin with large golden eyes, framed by impossibly long lashes. Sitting down, she was quite tall. Overall, she was beautiful, as all vampires were. She just stared ahead, not looking at me. I suspected she blamed me for Laurent's death.

"Bella, this is Kate." Carlisle indicated to the small vampire. She smiled at me and waved a little. Kate had long red hair tied into a bun. She looked similar to Esme, seeming like the motherly figure of the coven. I smiled shyly back.

"This is Eleazar." Carlisle motioned to another vampire, who winked at me. He was the muscled one, with short spiky jet black hair. He winked at me and spread his arms, as if welcoming me into the family. I turned my smile to his direction. He had an arm around Kate's shoulders.

"And this is Siaosi," Carlisle said, waving to the last vampire. He had blonde hair, like Jasper, but was a bit more of Edward's smile. He glanced at me then looked away. My smile wavered.

Irina turned her eyes on me for the first time. I stared back at her unwaveringly. "What's she doing here, then?" she spat. Her voice was silvery, but harsh when she said those words. I winced. That combination didn't go well together.

Edward quickly summarised the whole story, starting from when I had met him. Tanya seemed interested in the story, and so did the other vampires. But when he approached fighting with the werewolves, Irina scowled and looked away. Tanya glanced sympathetically at her. Edward pretended not to notice and continued, his voice fluent as before.

Edward finished the story, looking around. Kate, Eleazar and Siaosi all looked amazed at how the story turned out. Tanya's face was unemotional. I guess she didn't want me to see what she was feeling. Irina's face was also unemotional, probably because of the mention of the werewolves.

"So you see, Bella has to be turned into a vampire as soon as possible. The soonest time would be…" Edward left his sentence unfinished, looking at me as he said it. I was immersed momentarily in his golden gaze, then turned my eyes unwilling from his face to look at Carlisle.

He was deep in thought. "Bella, it would be best if you were changed tonight. That gives you more time to prepare and to see the world for the last time in your human life," he finally decided, his voice turning sad. He regarded me with grave eyes.

I looked down. I didn't regret throwing away my mortality, as Rosalie would say. All I wanted was to be with Edward forever. He was only what I wanted. I didn't care about anything else.

The five new vampires left us alone for privacy. I remained silent, deep in thought. "Tell me about Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar and Siaosi. Like, their abilities," I finally said.

Edward thought for a moment. "Tanya can fly."

"Fly?" I echoed. I had always wanted to fly, and that experience had been satisfied whenever I had been on Edward's back when he had been running.

"She just jumps up and just takes flight. It's interesting. She can run if she wants to, but has to be careful whenever she just wants to jump." Edward didn't go into much detail.

"What about Irina?" I pressed. I wanted to find out as much as possible.

Edward chuckled. "Her ability is interesting too. She can go wherever she wants just by opening a door. It's very convenient."

I couldn't say anything. "Wow," I eventually managed to splutter after a few moments of silence. "_That_ is convenient."

"It sure is. Kate, Eleazar and Siaosi don't really have one."

"Okay then. Tanya's jealous of me, right?" I asked eagerly, although I already knew the answer.

Edward laughed. "Of course. She hasn't found her soul mate yet, and so has a crush on me. It's just like Jacob before he imprinted," he explained.

"Oh." I finally understood. "Will she ever like me better?"

"Probably when she finds her soul mate."

"You know, this sounds like Rosalie. Maybe you should tell Tanya to ask Rosalie for advice," I suggested. I thought I sounded wistful.

Edward laughed. "Do you want to go out now?"

"Okay," I agreed. He slid his arm around my waist and we walked to the kitchen.

Everyone looked up as we came in. Alice piped up. "Let's go for a walk around and show Bella something interesting," she suggested in her silvery voice.

Everyone agreed and got up. I packed some leftover pancakes and a water bottle.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"Just around. There's a lot of interesting things for you to see. You'll enjoy it."

Edward towed me toward the door, where everyone else was waiting.

"Up you go," Edward said. I heaved myself onto his back and locked my arms and legs in a stranglehold on his body. He took off running into the snow, the cold wind whipping his hair. I kept my eyes open and laughed out loud. It seemed faster than he had ever run, and he soon left the others behind.

I had at last seen Tanya fly. It was amazing, the way she soared through the air. Her blonde hair flew out behind her, but never seemed to get tangled. I wanted to fly with her, but was too proud to ask. She had seemed smug when I expressed interest. Lunch was fantastic. Esme was an exceptionally good cook.

Was there something I didn't want to miss as a human? I had rethought that question many times today, and had come up with a blank answer.

I thought about my day as Edward carried me to a huge room. It was time to change me soon and I was trembling with nervousness.

Edward set me down on the white bed. Beside the bed was a needle, which I knew contained the morphine, which was supposed to lessen my pain. Everyone was gathered in the room; the Cullens and Tanya's clan.

Edward leaned down to kiss me. It was our last kiss, in a way. I could feel the nervousness leaking out of him, as he moved his lips against mine eagerly. My response was similar; I was probably not as nervous as he was, but still very anxious.

At last he leant away, his golden eyes unfathomable. He pressed his lips against the skin near my jugular. I felt him inhale, catching my scent. I breathed in myself, trying to catch as much of his scent as possible.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Carlisle nod slightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled one last time.

I felt Edward's lips tremble slightly. He whispered, "I love you, Bella," into my skin one last time before I felt his razor-sharp teeth pierce my skin.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I know it's really suspenseful...but it takes a few days to type the chapter.**

**Please review! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10 Vampire

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing though, please!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Bella's power is finally revealed P**

The pain flooded my mind and clouded my thoughts. I barely registered as the morphine entered my system. The pain lessened greatly, but it was still there, a dulling in my body.

I was able to stop screaming when the pain lessened. I could feel it, seeping through my veins. It was just tolerable.

I could feel Edward's cold hand gently squeezing my own, but I could not find the energy to respond. I started to gasp, sweat breaking out on my forehead.

My vision swam. I saw Edward look at Carlisle in concern, and hear a faint buzz of their voices, then everything went black.

Like I was partly awake, I could feel the fire. I could feel it, but I could not open my eyes or remember who I was. All I was aware of was the fire. It spread from my neck to my head, creating a slight burning sensation. Thanks to the morphine, the pain was much less than the last time I had experienced it.

My mind went blank as the fire slowly settled around it. I felt calm, relaxed. There was no other sensation in the world that matched what I was feeling now. There were no words to describe the bliss I was feeling now. It was like I was in heaven, floating above the clouds, looking out onto the earth below. Only the pain reminded me that I was nowhere hear my heaven, and that my heaven didn't have Edward in it.

The fire slowly spread to my chest, stilling my heart, remodeling my organs. It was like squishing plado in between my fingers, moulding them into whatever I wanted.

I was completely unaware of the outside world. Sometimes, I felt like I could understand a bit, but then it slipped away before I could make any sense of it. I was surrounded by darkness once again.

My skin froze, became colder and paled even more. My features altered, especially my eyes. I could feel it changing colour, from my deep brown to a vivid crimson.

I couldn't think straight, not even about Edward. My thoughts were in turmoil, because of the pain, and the mind-sight of Edward's face, watching me through my transformation, twisted into a mask of pain.

I lost track of time soon after that. After what seemed like an eternity, my consciousness slowly drifted back. I was able to focus on voices, but I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Is it almost time?" Edward's soft velvet voice was heard for the first time in what I suspected was days. It was a relief for me to finally hear his voice. I had missed it so much.

"Just a few more hours. I wouldn't doubt she could hear us now," came Carlisle's answer.

"Did you hear that, Bella? Just a few more hours." Edward's voice was soft and reassuring. I could not make an answer, but I smiled internally in response.

Just a few more hours to endure it. The pain was almost gone; it was just a slight dulling sensation to remind me of my change.

I was suddenly aware of an aching in my throat. The desire to have blood flowing through would quench my thirst, oh how I wanted blood right now. My mind rebelled, but it was now my hunger, a part of me.

As much as I hated blood, the thirst still overwhelmed me. Just my dislike to blood allowed me to think about other things instead. For the first time in days, I thought about Edward, about his beautiful face, about his reaction to my newfound beauty…I suddenly felt worthy of him. I pictured myself, standing next to him, both of us heavenly beautiful. No more thinking of unworthiness made me happy.

"Bella will open her eyes in forty-five seconds." A familiar voice, Alice's, drifted into my mind. I grasped those words, knowing they were true. My throat was itching for its thirst to be quenched.

With a gasp, my eyelids fluttered open. It was like I had never seen the sun. Everything, everything, was suddenly in focus. All my senses had been sharpened; my eyesight was better than it was, my nose could smell the scents of all those around me and my ears picked up much more detail than I could remember.

But the first thing I saw was liquid topaz. Edward's face was just inches away from mine, his eyes holding me steady, but this time my heart did not splutter hyperactively. That was because I had no heart.

"Bella," he whispered, just before his lips touched mine. I was somehow able to deny my thirst and kiss him. His lips were no longer guarded, but eager. I was ecstatic that we could finally kiss like this. No more caution was needed, though he leaned away after a short time.

This time though, the kiss was more than I expected, even in the short period of time. Edward's tongue pushed past my now-glistening white teeth and explored my mouth. I could feel his scent in my mouth and it almost overwhelmed me, like it did when I was human. My own tongue explored his mouth too, delighting in the sensation. I sighed, and a groan almost escaped my control. I didn't care who was watching us. This felt even better than the heaven I had imagined before.

At last, we pulled away, our breathing ragged. I stretched a pale white hand and touched his marble face. His hand covered mine and held it there, leaning his forehead against mine. I was relieved to see that we were finally alone.

"Wow," I said, amazed. No, amazed didn't even cover what I felt. This was a whole new experience for me. I was delighted to discover that my voice was as soft and velvet-like as Edward's, but not quite the same.

He leaned away from me and appraised me with coal-black eyes. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Of course," I replied. Surprisingly, I hadn't thought about my thirst till now. It came flowing back and my throat ached for blood.

"Would you like to go hunting now?" he asked me courteously, a trace of humour in his eyes.

I smiled. "Of course," I said again. I rose and was thrilled that my movements were now graceful, and without awkwardness, but it still could not be compared to Alice's grace.

"Where are the others?"

"They left us alone to go hunting. We can catch up with them now." Edward led the way out of the kitchen.

We walked out into the snow. I saw, for the first time, how detailed everything was. I heard every sound the forest made, and smelled many delicious scents. I was sorely tempted to go and hunt, but I wanted to talk to Edward.

"So, how's it like being one of the soulless dead?" he teased. His voice was casual, but I saw the hurt deep in his eyes.

I grinned. "Not the soulless dead. It's…amazing. No, amazing doesn't even cover it. lt's so...splendid, and..." I left my sentence unfinished, unable to describe my new sights.

Edward smiled crookedly in response and headed toward the woods. I trailed behind, thankful that I wasn't as clumsy. The snow gleamed off my pale white skin.

I hadn't heard any voices yet, or felt emotions, nor seen any upcoming visions, so I guessed that I didn't have any of the Cullen's powers. I thought about my mind, how Edward couldn't read my mind, and experimented. I felt a barrier and tried to make it disappear. It vanished, leaving my mind short of protection.

I heard Edward's sudden intake of breath and glanced at him curiously. His eyes were wide in surprise and he was looking at me with interest.

"You might have a power, but it isn't as profound as one of ours. It'll be revealed when the time comes," he answered, grinning.

I had expected that, so I said nothing in response.

"I can read your mind now." Edward's voice was satisfied. His golden eyes looked faraway, listening to my thoughts. I decided to replace the barrier.

A look of confusion replaced his expression of satisfaction.

I grinned smugly and made the barrier disappear, then return. His eyes narrowed and he looked strangely at me. Suddenly, understanding washed over his face.

"Interesting," he murmured. "So it was a kind of barrier that kept your mind from me. There are so many interesting things you managed to keep away from me."

Again, I said nothing, waiting for it to sink in. It took much faster than I was used to, and I was surprised by the speed.

As I thought about speed, I wondered how fast I could run. I glanced at Edward mischievously. I saw that his eyes were wary, watching me.

"Let's race. I want to see how fast I am," I said, watching Edward's reaction.

His black eyes lit up. "I hope you don't fall," he said carefully, but with a teasing glance.

I laughed with humour. "I'm pretty sure I won't. I feel…different."

Edward's lips pulled into my favourite uneven smile, but his eyes stayed wary. "Alright. Let's start on three. One…two…three!"

I pumped my legs as hard as I could, relieved that I my clumsiness wasn't taken with me to my other life.

Glancing to my right, Edward was gaining the lead. I saw a flash of his face as he grinned at me. I grinned back, and as I did, an idea flashed in my mind. I was careful to erect the barrier as strong as it would go, because I didn't want Edward to see what I planned.

I pictured Edward falling over, tripping over his own feet, for the first time, I thought. I watched, with glee and sympathy, as he really did trip over, did a somersault, and stood upright, but not running as fast as before.

I laughed out loud as I passed him. "I won!" I cried, coming to halt after I had turned a semicircle. My expression was entertained.

I flung out a hand to help Edward up. He took it, his face wary but his eyes amused.

"I have never fallen down before. Yet, that was fun in a way," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Fun for you because you haven't experienced it when you were human. It hurts, you know."

"Did you make me fall over?" His mood shifted suddenly, and his eyes were boring into mine.

I let the invisible wall collapse, so that he could see what I was thinking while I was running.

Edward surprised me by laughing. "I see. So you did take your clumsiness into this life, except not in the form that you expected. That's interesting, your power."

My eyebrows lifted in pleasure and I built the blockade that prevented Edward from reading my mind again.

His eyes became smouldering. "Can you please not do that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not a chance. I was like this when I was human, and I'm going to stay like this forever."

Edward chuckled and pulled me close for a hug. "Still so stubborn," he observed.

I said nothing. But just that moment, my thirst decided to take over and I pulled away from him, surprised by my own strength. Edward understood and let go of me.

"Let's go hunt," I said, and bounded off, amazingly swift and agile, faster than the fastest athlete. I headed toward a delicious scent that was lingering in my nostrils. It smelt like bear.

Edward laughed and leapt to follow.

**Please, please review! Pretty please with cherries on top! TT Ok, I guess that was just sad. But please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Thirst

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**The next chapter will be up on Friday. Sorry for the wait, but I just have alot of homework! Enjoy!**

I ran on until the scent was strongest. Amazingly, I was able to keep in front of Edward.

Hiding in the scarce bushes, I peered out and saw, to my delight, two little polar bear cubs playing in the snow. They looked cute, and in a way, appetising.

My throat ached to feel the warm blood flowing through, to be quenched of that thirst. But, somehow, I held back, looking at Edward.

He smiled slightly and nodded. I turned my gaze back to the cubs, gamboling playfully on the ice. I was sorry to take their life for my own thirst, but in my human life, I always ate meat. Besides, an animal has to be killed for us to continue our lives.

Quick as lightning, I darted out and sunk my razor-sharp teeth into the neck of one of the cubs. It screamed once, then the sound was abruptly cut off as I felt the venom from my teeth enter the cub's system.

I drained the animal of its blood, and was contented as the blood poured down my throat. I sat back when I was finished, licking my lips and kicking the corpse of the cub as I did so. It flew up about a few metres, then bounced a few times before landing some twenty metres away from me.

I looked at Edward, and he was gazing at me with a thoughtful expression. His eyes had turned the colour of ochre.

"How did you like your first hunt?" His voice was casual, making me think he was hiding something from me.

"Revolting, but in a way, satisfying. I feel so much better now." If I was human, and I had drank the blood, I swear I would have thrown up immediately. I felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in my stomach to.

Edward smiled angelically. "Your eyes haven't settled on their golden colour yet, but in time, they will. Do you still feel the same?"

"Of course. What could change?"

He grimaced. "Lots of things, love. For example, this." He pulled me up for an unexpected hug, burying my face in my hair. He breathed in my scent, his cool breath separating strands. I felt his cool breath on my neck, but it wasn't as cool as it would have been if I was human.

He pulled apart, grinning down at me. My mouth stretched into a smile in response. "How could I not love your forever?"

"Human memories fade," he reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten anything much," I argued. "Besides, how did you make it through it?"

"Through what?" His voice was questioning, but his expression was similar to like that he understood what I meant.

"When I was going through that…I don't understand how you could live through that, watching me in pain." My voice broke at the end.

He looked down as he answered. "Neither could I. But somehow, I managed. It wasn't easy, you know. I was in pain, seeing you in pain, every single minute of it. Yet, I never left your side." His voice had become a soft murmur, like honey.

I looked down myself in sympathy. I knew what it felt like, and I would rather die than see Edward suffer that way. I remembered the last time Edward had been under Jane's torturous gaze, and shuddered.

He looked up. "Shall me meet the others?"

"Of course." I bounded up to follow him as he led the way to the rest of the vampires.

Running, to me, now felt like I had run all my life and knew where each tree was. I didn't even need to think about where I was running. I swerved from trees at the last minute, never hitting any. Like Edward said, running had become a second nature. I didn't even need to think about it.

The wind whipped in my face, causing my hair to fly in front of my eyes. With no more than a flick, my eyes were clear again. The speed was exhilarating; I felt like a dart. I laughed out loud, enjoying the sensation.

All too soon, I saw the figures of Carlisle, Emmett and the others walking ahead. I reached them, smiling hugely and not even out of breath.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said casually. The Cullens all smiled at me, though Rosalie's smile was a bit forced.

Alice's eyes suddenly looked vacant, and I knew she was seeing a vision. She turned her head to stare at me with wide eyes. Edward beside me frowned.

"The Volturi are coming in three days," she announced, her voice expressionless, all the excitement gone. Her eyes were frozen gold.

I felt my own body freeze in horror, then Edward's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me gently to thaw out my body.

I came back to the present with a blink. "Are they…." My own voice shook. I couldn't finish the sentence.

Alice nodded. She couldn't say anything. Jasper moved forward to comfort her, and at once, calm flooded through me. I welcomed it, allowing it to dominate my feelings. I turned to Edward and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. His arms constricted me, holding me close, his soft voice comforting me by its lull.

Suddenly, I felt the wind ship my face. I looked up, shocked. I was on Edward's back, and he was running on the snow, so smoothly I wasn't sure if he was walking or not. I made no move to dismount and put my face back in his shoulder blades, trying to stifle the sobs. I tried very hard not to think about what would happen in a few days.

When we were back in Tanya's home, Edward sat me carefully in a chair. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked intently into my eyes. His golden eyes stared into my eyes, hard as topaz. I lost my train of thought immediately.

"Bella, listen. We'll get through this, we can. We have to." His voice was hard, convincing me as much as himself. His face was determined.

I took in a deep breath and stilled my sobs. "Just let me call Charlie first. He'll be wondering what happened to me," I said as soon as I was sure my voice didn't shake.

Edward nodded and held my hand as I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's home number. I pressed the phone to my ear and waited, until the phone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice was exactly as I remembered it.

"Hey, Dad!" I tried to make my voice excited and enthusiastic.

"Oh, Bell! I've been so worried! Why didn't you call?" At the sound of my voice, Charlie's voice was relieved.

"Sorry, Dad. I've been busy. We're staying with Edward's friends, and we've been pretty busy exploring the landscape. It's beautiful!"

"That's alright. Just checking to make sure you were still alive. Hey, when does college start?" Charlie joked.

For the first time in my life, Charlie seemed to buy my lie, but his little joke punctured deeper.

I swallowed before I answered. "I'm not sure. But it's bound to be soon. How's everything?"

"Oh, Bella! Everything's perfect. Guess what?" Charlie's voice was high, excited. I had never heard him this happy before.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Renée's pregnant! You're going to be an older sister," he teased.

I exclaimed in delight. Beside me, Edward smiled. "That's fantastic!" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yep, it is. By the way, it's almost your birthday. Do you plan to celebrate it? Or will you still be in Alaska?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I answered. I hoped the edge of nervousness in my voice wasn't very profound. "Not really."

"Are you sure? I know you don't like getting older, but it's a reunion with old friends if you come over." Charlie's voice had turned pleading.

I frowned. "I'll think about it, Dad. I've got to go," I added. I glanced at Edward's face. It was smooth, like marble.

"Alright then. Take care, Bella."

"Bye." I hung up.

I turned to Edward. "So?"

He smiled crookedly. "So… what?"

"So what are we going to do later?"

He smiled again, then his eyes turned distant. "Wait…I'm thinking."

I waited patiently, until he turned back to me. "You remember when you just woke up from the change?" He managed to say this without grimacing.

I half-winced. "Yes?"

"You were thirsty, weren't you?" He continued to question me.

"Obviously. What else would I be?"

"How did you manage to defy that? I mean, thirst it incredibly hard to hold back. How did you manage? As a newborn, too?"

"I just did. I think it's connected, a bit, to when I was human. Remember how I could smell blood?"

He nodded.

"Well, I didn't like the smell, and I don't like sight of it either. Remember that time in biology?"

He nodded again.

"I think that's what helped me detain the thirst: my repulsion to it," I concluded, pleased with myself.

He smiled, satisfied. "You're special. No ordinary vampire. Having two powers for example…I've never seen anything like it before."

I said nothing. "And this, do you think it will stop me from drinking someone else's blood? Now, as I'm a newborn?"

Edward smiled wider, showing his perfect teeth. "It's worth a try."

**Liked it? If or if not, please review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12 The Volturi

**Sorry this took so long to write. It's just the amount of homework I had, but now it's the holidays, so I'll have much more free time. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. None of it.**

We stood, waiting anxiously, our keen eyes scanning the area for any type of movement. White snowflakes drifted down, but we barely noticed.

"How long, Alice?" Edward's velvet voice cut through the silence.

"They should be here now," came Alice's reply. She didn't even look at us; her eyes were occupied with searching for anything that disrupted the peaceful scene of the environment.

Suddenly, the swish of cloaks caught my attention. My head snapped towards Emmett's direction. Five figures enveloped in cloaks walked slowly towards us, drawing out the suspense.

We waited as patiently as we could. Butterflies were forming in my stomach as I gazed outwards. Every beautiful face was turned in the Volturi's direction now.

When they drew closer, I got a clearer image of them. Their leader was tall, a figure whom I recognised. It was Caius, whom I knew would come.

Next in the group was a short figure, who I recognised as Jane. The third was Felix, then came Demetri and, lastly, Alex.

"Greetings, Jane, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alex," Edward said. He took a step forward.

Jane nodded in greeting and turned her piercing crimson eyes on me. They were curious, but became satisfied as she took in the colour of my eyes, the paleness of my skin and the now-gone lust for my blood.

"So." Jane's voice was mild, filled with apathy.

We all waited for her to continue.

"I see Bella has been changed. Thank you for fulfilling out promise. But, we do have one more favour to ask of you." Caius's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Jane turned to Edward to smile beatifically. But, a fraction before she turned to him, I saw Edward glance sideways, quickly, at me, and I immediately understood what he meant.

I concentrated on erecting a barrier in front of Edward which would reflect any vampire powers.

I had discovered this power just two days ago. I could erect a barrier in front on anyone to protect them from vampire powers, like Edward's mind-reading and Jasper's controlling of emotions. It only worked for one person at a time, however.

Jane's frowned slightly in concentration, her smile fading. Instead, she glared at Edward, who managed to keep a straight face. Finally, she straightened, composing her face.

"Well. It seems there is a slight problem." Jane's eyes narrowed and focused on me. I shrunk inside, but I stood my ground.

"Well, Bella. I see you've become one of us. How does it feel?" Jane's voice was light, amusing.

I didn't answer. I was afraid that if I did, I would embarrass myself in front of the Volturi, the Cullens and Tanya's clan.

I needn't have worried. Edward answered for me. Curtly, he said, "she's fine. We would like to know why you came, though. Would you tell us?"

Jane smiled. "Of course. Why not? Isn't the answer obvious though? We came to check up on Bella. I thought you said last time, Alice, that you would visit us in a few months. And isn't that few months over yet?" Jane's voice was treacle sweet.

"Seems that we can't do anything about that. What a pity." Caius's voice was regretting.

"What was the favour you wanted of us before, Jane?" Edward growled.

She smiled angelically. "You should know that. I imagine Alice told you already. If you didn't know, well, we'll be taking Bella back to Forks. Now. And, if you don't let us, she dies, here and now." Jane seemed excited to witness his reaction.

My nervousness suddenly became something much worse. If I still had a heart, it would have been beating like mad.

All the Cullens frowned. Alice's eyes were blank for a moment, then were pleased. Edward's expression changed rapidly from anger to satisfaction. He had obviously seen something in Alice's mind that had satisfied him.

Edward stepped back and beckoned me to follow him. I trailed behind him, my feet lagging.

Jane and the other Volturi stayed behind to chat with Tanya. I preferred not to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. My hearing was much better than before.

I ran into my temporary room and slung my only bag of clothes over my shoulder and walked, this time slowly, down the stairs and met Edward at the door. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead.

I didn't have to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling, this time. It was automatic. Being a vampire had its advantages.

I put my bag in the boot of the BMW four-wheel drive. It was a shiny black colour and the seats inside looked simply luxurious. The seats were purely made of leather. I climbed in the furthest back seat and sat there, with Edward. His hand covered mine as he gazed at the Volturi.

A while later, everyone else filed in. Eleazar sat in the front to drive. I rested my head on Edward's chest throughout the whole trip, not breaking the silence. His arms enclosed me, and for that while, I forgot about the Volturi and thought of how my parents were doing at home.

The airport buzzed with talking, seeming very loud after the quiet trip in the car. I smelled the different scents of the different people, somehow tempting, but somehow repulsive. My practice over the last few days had proved to be worthy. I wasn't tempted by blood. Everyone was impressed, because it took them many decades to do what I could do in a few days.

The Volturi seemed impressed that I could resist, but they managed to de-emotionalise their faces. I still noticed though, and glowed with pride.

We made our way to our flight without any trouble. When I walked in the plane, I noticed that the flight attendant was the same as before. She smiled warmly at Edward, but it soon turned into a scowl when she saw me. I grinned impishly back and walked to sit next to Edward.

The flight started smoothly. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I barely noticed the plane ascending. However, I noticed the flight attendant walking toward us. I sat back when I saw her and threw a laughing glance at Edward. He grinned back at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

Just when the flight attendant passed Edward, I imagined her tripping over her own feet. She really did, and I giggled aloud at her. She blushed tomato red and recovered herself quickly. When she had walked a few steps, she glanced back over her shoulder, at Edward. Her gaze was met by a pretend scoffing look from Edward, which sent me into new fits.

The flight attendant glared at me with malice. I smiled back angelically and turned my gaze back to Edward. He was looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"How would you like travelling around the world for our honeymoon? It would be great for you, since you haven't been practically anywhere. We'll have fun, too." He watched me as he spoke, his golden eyes searching my face.

"Sure. I've never been farther east than Italy. It would really be fun to go elsewhere. We could go skiing in Canada!" My voice rose in excitement. I was picturing it in my mind; me, with skis, sliding down the ice slope at breakneck speed, with Edward next to me, both of us whooping in joy…

Edward smiled. "I wonder what Charlie will say when he hears about this."

"And Renée," I added.

"And Renée," he agreed. "They'll be exceptionally happy when they hear this. Especially Renée. She might want to plan this."

"Just don't let Alice plan it, please." I made my voice as pleading as it would be. To myself, it sounded almost like Edward's imitation of dripping honey.

"Sure. She might be a little disappointed though, but I won't let her bother you, I promise." Edward's voice was smooth as velvet.

"When will it be, though?"

"Whenever you want," Edward whispered

I smiled in bliss and watched the flight attendant. She was watching us , her expression full of distaste and jealousy. She often sneaked a glance at Edward, but looked away quickly when she saw me staring. She should know better by now, I thought. It was quite obvious that he wasn't in her league. I was surprised that she had ignored that fact and kept flirting to no avail.

Finally, the flight ended. I had spent the whole time daydreaming about my friends, and whether there would be any addition to the Cullen family. I wondered what would have happened if Felix hadn't destroyed Bree, and if that would have changed my life.

Carlisle's Mercedes was still parked near the airport, even after a week. I was half surprised that it hadn't been stolen, but of course. Being a vampire had its advantages.

The Mercedes wasn't large enough for all the vampires, so the Volturi decided to leave.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you. We really appreciate it," Jane smiled. "Oh, and Carlisle, Aro sends his greetings. It was a pity he could not come."

"A pity indeed. If you would be so kind, please send my greetings as well," Carlisle replied, stepping forward to shake hands with Jane first, then Caius.

"Farewell. We will meet again." Caius said, and the five of them disappeared into the green forest.

We drove in silence after that. I was amazed that the Volturi had left so quickly. "Do they know about the werewolves yet, Edward?" I whispered.

"Not yet. But they might, seeing that they may cross the border. Let's just hope that doesn't happen," he whispered back.

The drive back to the Cullen's house was short, as vampires tended to drive fast. I said nothing the whole way, wondering whether I wanted to see Charlie and Renée, or not. I wondered whether we would run into Jacob and his pack, and their reactions to what I had become.

An unexpected hatred coursed through my body. I was astounded, because whenever I thought of Jacob, weak love still swelled in my body. But now, that emotion was replaced by one of hatred, but I understood. I thought about when his scent would sting my nostrils and trigger the instinct to attack…

Too soon, the large white house showed up in front. I had been sitting on Edward's lap, and now, as I opened the door, he lifted me, his hands at my waist, and put me down on the ground. I walked quickly away to leave room for him to get out of the car.

He put his arms around my waist again and we both headed for the door. Edward unlocked the door with a key that appeared in his right hand. Suddenly, he was inside the house, holding the door open for me. I walked in with as much dignity as I could muster and grinned at him.

He grinned back. "Is there anything you would like to do?" he said politely.

"I'd like to call Charlie, if you wouldn't mind, and let him know I'm here. You never know when I might bump into him."

Edward's mouth turned down into a frown. "No." His tone was final.

"Edward, it's not like I'm going to kill him. I'd like to see Renée, too. I don't know when I'll see her again, or Charlie. Just let me see them one last time." My voice was pleading.

He thought about this for a moment. I was relieved that his family was nowhere in sight. "What about the La Push pack? They should know we're here. What if they were at Charlie's house? What if they get killed in the fight? Werewolves are unpredictable. What if Charlie and Renée get hurt?"

"But shouldn't Charlie see me one last time? I might never come back. After the battle with the werewolves, I'll never come back. The memories will be too horrible. I'll only spend twenty minutes there. You can come too. Please?"

Edward closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Alright," he sighed. "But I'm coming with you. If we smell any scent of werewolf, you are coming straight back."

"Overprotective fool," I muttered to myself under my breath. I hoped he heard that.

We walked outside in silence to Edward's Volvo. I was measuring Charlie's reaction, whether he would wonder why I wasn't at college, or whether he would be happy to see me so soon.

"Can I drive?" I asked. I suddenly craved to drive super fast, and his silver Volvo hadn't been disabled in a week of immobility.

"Only if you drive fast," he teased.

I rolled my eyes for his benefit, sighing.

"Will you?" he pressed. I watched his face. It was entertained. He was having fun.

"Fine," I muttered. He gave me his keys and climbed into the passenger seat, grinning widely.

I suddenly realised that I had never driven his Volvo. Now, as I sat in the seat, the steering wheel in front of me was very tempting. It waited to be moved. I started the engine and it revved quietly into life. I backed out of the garage and drove down the street, daring to go faster than Edward drove normally. His quiet laughter occupied my mind for the rest of the trip.

**Please review!! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13 Discovery

**This took quite a short time. The next chapter will be up in a few days, probably on Friday. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, not I, owns Twilight.**

I parked the car carefully behind Charlie's cruiser. Good, he was at home. I stopped the engine and climbed out of the car. I was surprised at the speed at which I moved, and it left my brain dazed. This was going to take some getting used to.

Edward was already there, chuckling. He pulled me into his arms and I felt his cold lips touch the hollow at the bottom of my ear, under my jaw. I could smell his alluring breath, and that alone almost made my faint, if I could have.

"That was some driving," he commented, his lips moving against my skin.

"I loved it," I managed to gasp, after what he said had sunk in.

He lifted his lips, but kept me tight to his side. I saw his nostrils dilate as he smelt the air. "Safe. No werewolves," he said.

"Yet," I added. He looked at me with serious eyes, but I saw humour deep inside them. "Shall we go in?"

He wrapped his arm more tightly around my waist and walked me to the door. I rang the doorbell carefully. My heart would have been thumping hard, threatening to throw itself out of my ribs.

The door opened a few seconds later. Charlie stood behind the door, smiling politely. He recognised Edward before he saw me.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked uncertainly. I felt my confidence waver.

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. Edward let go of my waist and squeezed my hand gently in reassurance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Edward were meant to be at college!" Charlie's voice was controlled, with a hint of anger.

I cringed back. "They're starting a bit late. I thought I'd come and visit you." My voice came out in a whisper.

Charlie straightened and composed himself, sighing. "I'm sorry, Bells. It's just that things haven't been going alright recently."

"What happened?" I stiffened in alarm. I felt Edward beside me stiffen too.

"It's Jake. He's been chasing me, asking where you had gone. When I told him that you were supposed to be in Alaska, he started shaking really hard, then…" Charlie's voice faded.

"Go on," I pressed in a whisper. This was bad. Really bad.

"He couldn't control himself, then he exploded…into a wolf." Charlie's voice had also become a whisper.

I froze in shock, my mind refusing to absorb this. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Jacob had turned into a werewolf in front of Charlie. I wondered if Renée knew. Did that mean Charlie knew what I was? Knew what Edward and his family were?

Edward broke the tense atmosphere. "And then?" he pressed, gently. His voice was expressionless, but soothing.

"His friends from La Push came in and calmed him down. They managed to turn him back, then they told me the stories."

We were quiet after that. I refused to break the silence this time.

"Does Renée know about this?" Edward asked quietly. I glanced up at his face, only to find that it was expressionless too, but the way he held his mouth told me that he was barely managing to rein in the anger.

"No. She was out with her friends and she's coming back in a few days."

The same awkward silence lasted for a few minutes. Charlie broke it this time.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" My voice broke.

"Are you a…vampire?" Charlie forced the word out.

I couldn't answer him. My eyes would have been blurred with tears, and my throat closed when I opened my mouth to answer him. Sobs threatened to choke me.

Through my peripheral, I saw Edward nod slightly. Charlie's attention had been focused on him. I heard Charlie's sudden intake of breath.

"Well, you have some explaining to do, wouldn't you? Am I to presume that Edward would be a vampire too?" He suddenly sounded like the police officer he was, who had discovered the culprit.

Edward walked past Charlie, into the house and sat me down on the sofa, keeping his arms tight around me. I sobbed into his shoulder as he motioned Charlie to sit also. I could sense the anger radiating from my father.

"Sit down," Edward urged. "I will tell you the whole story, then you will understand."

Charlie sat down with a plunk and listened intently to Edward's silky voice. He started at when I had met him, at school. He did not go into detail, as was his usual habit, despite Charlie's insisting. His velvet voice calmed me down, and I listened to the story retold, Edward's seductive voice making the parts clear, but without detail.

He finally reached the end of the story, his voice fading away. I looked up at Charlie, my eyes blazing, to see his reaction. He had his eyes closed, but the anger was evident on his face. I couldn't bear to look at his face much longer.

Edward whispered soothing words into my ear, so low that Charlie didn't have a hope of hearing. I was calmed, but my muscles were still tense.

Edward stood up to leave. I stood too, and noticed, for the first time, that the sun was setting.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. We have to go now." Edward's voice broke the silence again.

He did not look up at us, nor do anything to indicate that he heard us. We walked soundlessly to the door. I risked a glance over my shoulder, but to my relief, Charlie still had his face buried in his hands. I had a feeling that he was crying, but I couldn't hear any sobs.

Edward led me out into the sunset and placed me in the passenger seat. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice as the trees sped past us. Why would Jacob and the pack tell Charlie? I felt utterly betrayed by the pack. How could they have told Charlie? Why couldn't Jacob control his temper? It was his entire fault. He knew that I had wanted to become immortal, but he had to let Charlie in on the secret.

"Bella? We're at home now." Edward's soft voice brought me back to the present. I blinked out of daydream and stiffly tried to get out of the car. But Edward was faster. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me from the car. I surrendered to his iron strength.

"Do me a favour; challenge Emmett to an arm wrestle. I'm sure he'd like it," Edward joked, winking at me. The atmosphere was light again, and I was determined not to ruin it.

"Okay," I grinned mischievously. I ran into the house, Edward not far behind. "Emmett!" I called loudly. He came bounding down the stairs, grinning hugely.

"What's up?" he called casually. "If it's arm wrestling, I'd play gladly!"

I smiled. "You guessed right. Why don't we do it here?" I pointed to a chair with a cushion on it.

"You're up! Bet I could beat you."

"How much?" I didn't bet much, and I was feeling slightly nervous.

"How about a hundred bucks?" Emmett's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Deal!" I spat on my hand and shook hands with Emmett.

I flattened the cushion and placed my elbow on the right side of it, my hand slightly cupped. I waited for Emmett with a competitive look in my eyes.

He judged my expression, and with the slightest hesitation, placed his elbow on the cushion opposite mine. His hand gripped mine tightly. I felt a shiver of anticipation run through my body.

"Ready? One…two…three!" Edward counted us in. I pushed against Emmett's hand as hard as I could, as he pushed against mine, and I felt my hand turn slightly to the left. Victory surged through my body.

Gradually, my hand pushed his to the surface of the cushion, and his hand slumped as he knew defeat. My face was alight in triumph as I turned to Edward. He was grinning at me.

"And the winner of this tournament is…Bella!" Edward raised my hand up in triumph. Emmett scowled.

Cheering and clapping sounds suddenly matierialised out of nowhere. I glanced around in surprise. I saw the faces of the Cullens and Tanya's clan, their faces alight with laughter. But I noticed that Tanya, Irina and Rosalie were nowhere in sight.

Once the cheering and clapping had died down, I turned to Edward.

"Where are Tanya, Irina and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They went to explore Forks. Rosalie's with them as a guide," he replied. "They should be back now."

He was right on cue. As soon as he finished speaking, I heard three sets of footsteps and squeals of laughter.

Rosalie, Tanya and Irina came into view, all three of them laughing. I noticed that Tanya was in a dream-like state.

Edward stared at Tanya, his expression unreadable. Tanya noticed him and turned her face away. Rosalie and Irina turned to him with half a smirk on their angel faces.

"What happened?" I whispered to Edward.

He raised his pained eyes to my face. "Paul," he began in a whisper.

"What happened to Paul?" I pressed, trying to make my voice gentle.

"Paul saw Tanya, and imprinted on her."

**Please review! I need to know if you liked it or not. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 Preparations

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews! I loved them. Well, I won't stop you from reading this next chapter anymore. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Twilight. Any of it.**

"Edward." Rosalie's angel's voice had Edward's attention at once.

They communicated silently for a moment, with every other eye trained on them.

"Yes," Edward finally said, his voice cold. I looked at him curiously.

"Today we went exploring the neighbourhood," Rosalie began. "We went to La Push, where the boundary line was. Tanya and Irina argued that they weren't part of the treaty we had with the werewolves, so they crossed the line and I stayed behind. But, not surprisingly, they ran into the werewolves." Rosalie said this with a tone of distaste.

"They saw them, and almost fought with Tanya and Irina right there, near the road. That was when Paul saw Tanya.

"The others probably didn't know, because they were all human at the time. They probably had a hunch. Well, Irina acted really cool and like she didn't know them at all. And Tanya…she and Paul were like lovebirds." Rosalie shot Tanya a teasing glance and shook her beautiful head, her golden curls flying. A smile lit up Tanya's usually-stern features.

"Anyways, Sam gave them a warning about the treaty. Paul and Tanya spent some time together, and that was when the pack noticed. Irina walked back to the boundary line and we spent the rest of the day shopping. Tanya only came flying back when we were done shopping and you two were out," she finished nodding to us both.

"But, Tanya came with news: the werewolves discovered that you had been changed, Bella." She looked at me when she said my name. "They request to start the war tomorrow night, in the woods."

"Does Charlie know about this?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard and nodded.

"I imagine the werewolves have already told him," she said dryly.

I nodded weakly. Edward's arm supported me as I sank down into a chair.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Since we're fighting again, we need to brush up our skills. It will be harder, because, this time, our enemies have experience and also know the type of moves we are familiar with."

Everyone muttered in agreement. Jasper held up his hand for silence. "I'm sorry Tanya, but this is how it has to be. We start practice now?" He looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded grimly. "Alice?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes for a short second and opened them again. She nodded.

"The future disappears tomorrow night."

Jasper walked out of the house and into the clearing where we had practised fighting so long ago. The place brought back bitter memories.

The practice continued exactly the same as before, except for a few exceptions. Tanya proved useful with her flying ability, and the rest of the newer vampires were exceptionally experienced, also.

Finally, it was my turn. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance, then I walked out to meet Jasper. All my senses were alert and I was trembling slightly with anticipation. I didn't want the other to know, so I walked, tall and proud, with my head held high.

I stood to face opposite Jasper. He smiled slightly and slipped forward into a crouch. I imitated his pose. It seemed strangely familiar to me, like I had been practising my whole life.

Jasper snarled, a little sound, and leaped to advance on me. I deftly swung onto my left, narrowly avoiding Jasper's sharp teeth. He struck again and I swung to the side again, just in time.

Just then, an idea rooted itself in my head. I jumped up high just as Jasper darted forward. My legs were springs; I leapt up a couple of metres high. Just as Jasper was about to pursue, I threw him down with my 'clumsiness power'. He slipped and lay on the floor on his side. I heard the others gasp. Jasper was getting up, ready to strike again, and that was when I plunged down.

I landed neatly on the ground next to him, crouched. My teeth were just centimeters away from his throat. Everyone gasped again.

Jasper laughed and drew away from my glistening teeth. I laughed too and got up, walking to Edward's side. He hugged me.

"Congratulations. You did well," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," I said flippantly. I tucked my hands under my chin and gazed out onto the battlefield. Jasper was walking away, to Alice.

"It was a really good idea to use your power that way," he commented. His expression was thoughtful, like he was deep in thought about something, or listening to someone else's thoughts.

The rest of the night continued like this. We all battled each other, and polished our skills. I discovered that I had fighting instincts inside me, which just needed improving. The way I fought seemed natural, like I had been practising all my life.

I lost track of time as the night progressed. I practised my skills against everyone, and won most of them. The only one I couldn't beat was Alice, of course. I was glowing inside by the time dawn approached.

Somehow, I didn't feel tired at all, though I felt I should be. I leaned against Edward's side contentedly as I watched the last of the fights. His arms were tight around me, and I was in the best heaven that I could be.

"Where are we going to spend the day? I'm thirsty," I asked, gazing into his dark eyes. There were dark purple bruises under them, like he couldn't sleep during the night, which was not the case.

His eyes lit up with amusement. "I thought you'd like to visit the grizzlies, wouldn't you? You can finally see Emmett hunting."

"Sure. Fun," I joked. Edward smiled crookedly.

"We need to be as strong as we can be to defeat the werewolves," he reminded me.

My face was instantly cold. "No need for reminding," I said in a tight voice.

Edward crushed me to his stone chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His lips were in my hair.

I sighed, surrendering to his embrace. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should know better than to wish the werewolves luck." I spat out the word 'werewolf'.

"Don't blame yourself, Bella. I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place," he argued, his tone light.

I smiled slightly. "You'll always blame yourself, won't you?" I asked slyly. He nodded. "Shall we go to the Goat Rocks Wilderness now?" I changed the subject before he could expand on the other one.

Edward said nothing. He continued to gaze unseeingly into the forest surrounding us, his face expressionless. Finally, he nodded and walked over to Carlisle to tell him of our plans. I saw Carlisle nod and walk over to Emmett to tell him. Emmett and Rosalie walked over to us; Emmett was loud and cheerful, despite his loss of the wrestling match, and Rosalie was in a thoughtful mood.

"Let's go!" Emmett said cheerfully. He launched into the dawn with much enthusiasm, Rosalie right behind him. I laughed and ran after him, and, holding onto Edward's hand, quickly overtook them.

"Which way?" I shouted into the draft pushing my hair back from my face and knotting it.

"Follow me," he shouted. Even though the wind whipped away our words, we could still hear each other properly.

Soon, we came to a stop at a place filled with green. Green could be seen everywhere: on leaves, trees, grass, and lots more. Everything was green, with colourful birds flitting here and there. It was very peaceful, calming. I felt my worries slip away at once.

"Wow," I breathed, committing the scene into memory. "It's beautiful."

Edward smiled crookedly. "It is, isn't it?"

I could have sat there the whole day, watching the landscape and listening to the sounds with Edward. But, just then, Emmett and Rosalie came into view, snapping me out of my daydream and reminding me what I had to do.

I bounded forward, following a delicious scent that wafted past my nose. Following it to the end of its trail, a huge grizzly lumbered along, completely unaware of our presence.

It was brown in colour, very furry and tall, at least twice as tall as I was. It also looked very appetising, and my voice filled with excess venom.

I hid in a clump of bushes, waiting for the time when the grizzly turned its back. When it did, I leapt onto its furry back. It immediately tried to buck me off, but I held on, completely oblivious to the pairs of watchful eyes behind me.

I clambered up the bear's back, to its neck. I sank my teeth in its neck, felt the venom flow from my mouth into the beast's neck, felt its movements slow under me as it writhed in the pain of my venom, of its predator. I could feel the blood; it was so close, that my throat burned with longing. I drank thirstily. The blood washed down my throat, down my body, nourishing it. I sighed in content and licked the blood from my lips when I was done.

The still corpse of the bear lay beneath me, and I kicked it away. Almost immediately, insects and birds advanced on it to devour the flesh.

I walked back to where I had last left Edward, but they hadn't moved an inch. I looked away in embarrassment when I realised that they had seen the kill.

"Nice one," Emmett commented, slapping me on the back. I grinned at smacked his shoulder in response.

"I'd like to see you hunt," I volunteered, grinning impishly.

Emmett grinned. "Easily arranged," he said and ran off. I followed him, with Edward and Rosalie close behind.

Emmett pounced on a bear playfully, wrestling with it until it surrendered in exhaustion. That was when he drank the bear's blood. When he had finished, he looked at me playfully. This was all a game to him.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Edward.

Edward nodded. "My turn, then Rosalie's." With that, he turned left and ran hard. The run was so full of grace and power that it left me dazed for a second, then I charged after him. He found a large grizzly, even larger than my one. Without hesitating, he darted forward and sank his teeth in the beast's arm. The bear staggered before it hit the ground. Edward withdrew his teeth from the bear's arm and sank them in again at the neck. The grizzly's movements stilled, and Edward leaned back from the grizzly, grinning widely. His eyes were now a light butterscotch colour.

"My turn." Rosalie's musical voice announced. She turned to the next copse of trees. Through the green, leafy branches, I spied a small grizzly mother tending to its cubs.

Rosalie flitted forward. In one short second, she was in between the trees, creeping up to the bear. When she was just a few metres away, she shot from her standing place. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than power. In no time at all, the mother grizzly was down on the ground and Rosalie was drinking from its neck. Her beautiful golden hair was slightly bloodstained.

She ran back to us, her hair flying in the wind, a smirk on her divine face. Her eyes were the lightest golden colour.

"Shall we get back to Carlisle?" Rosalie asked. Edward nodded and then we were flying through the trees.

When we were running, I thought I saw a streak of russet fur, then deep black eyes. The eyes held me gaze for the tiniest fraction of a second. They were furious. No, they were beyond anger; they were bottomless pools of the deepest death pit.

His furious face stayed in my memory, and I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_Jacob._

**Please review! Every single review is read and honoured. **


	15. Chapter 15 The War Begins

**The next chapter will get your heart racing, I promise. It will be up two to three days later. Sorry for the wait! But, anyways, enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review at the end!**

Edward slowed and his head snapped up at my thought. He skidded to a halt, his topaz eyes watchfully scanning the area.

I also stopped. I could smell the stink of a wet dog still strong in my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jacob appeared as a human.

A sneer was set on his face, and it seemed like he couldn't, wouldn't, change it. His nose wrinkled slightly, and my eyes narrowed at his sight.

Jacob snorted. His black eyes locked on mine. "Bella," he sneered.

A growl built low in my chest. My upper lip curled back over my teeth and the growl slipped out of my mouth. I fought against the urge to kill Jacob right now. I rocked slightly on the balls of my feet, my hands clenched into fists. My eyes glared at him as menacingly as I could.

Jacob snickered. "See what he's turned you into, Bella? See what you've become? And you wanted to be a bloody leech!" he spat. He glared back at me, his face twisted into a mask of anger.

"Leave." Edward's tone was final. He, too, glared coldly at Jacob. His eyes were piercing gold daggers.

"You think I'm going to leave that easily?" Jacob scoffed.

Edward sniffed the air. "You're alone. You think you can take on all of us?" he retorted.

Rosalie and Emmett behind us bared their teeth and snarled, ferocious sounds ripping out of their chest.

Jacob put up his hands. "I'd be a fool to even try."

"Then leave. Before we take you out of the picture," Edward threatened. He didn't bother to disguise the cold from his voice. Rosalie, Emmett and I growled at him.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender, smiling mockingly. "See you tonight," he called before sprinting back into the trees.

A while later, I heard an agonised howl echoing through the trees. I was sure it was Jacob's.

"Let's go." Edward tugged on my arm gently when I didn't move. Absently I stumbled along after him, but my perfect footing did not make me trip once.

By the time we arrived back at home, I was calm and in control of myself again. I couldn't believe I had almost lost it back there when we were facing Jacob. The urge to fight, the feeling of landing a punch on him, it almost overwhelmed me. It was probably what Jacob experienced when he was angered into phasing.

We mentioned nothing of our brief meeting with Jacob, but I sensed that Carlisle sensed that something was wrong because he kept looking anxiously at us, because of our silence.

We practised somersaults, and forward and backward flips for the rest of the afternoon. The feeling was amazing. I hadn't managed to do proper somersaults and flips in my former life, and it felt like I was flying. I jumped high and did a perfect somersault, my legs flying out in a kick at the end that would knock my opponent's head.

We also practised on backward and forward flips to get up swiftly if we were knocked down. I attached a kick onto the end that would knock my opponent flying to the ground.

When night approached, we all gathered deep in the woods, our eyes alert and watching. We were all tensed, poised in battle poses.

Out of the woods they came, stealthily, cautiously, their eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Their paws barely made any sound on the ground.

Even in the dark, I discovered that I could still see clearly, although there was no light. I saw thirteen dark outlines against the full moon. Thirteen. I gulped. That meant there were equal numbers on both sides. I had no idea who the small, extra three werewolves were.

One was a dirty white colour, more like a snow fox. It was small and had short legs. Its muzzle was wrinkled at the smell and its hackles were raised. A howl escaped the wolf's muzzle.

The second wolf was slightly larger. It was a dark brown in colour, like the trunk of a tree. Its eyes glowed green, like that of a cat's. It was like a fluorescent green beacon. Its pose was the same as the white wolf.

The third wolf was maroon. Its eyes shone yellow, like a flame in the night. Instead of being tensed, this wolf was relaxed, pawing the ground every so often.

Sam was still the largest wolf, just slightly larger than the russet wolf beside him. His black fur was almost camouflaged in the night. He stepped forward and raised a paw.

We all glanced at Edward. His eyes and face was emotionless as he repeated Sam's words.

"You have broken the treaty. That gives us the right to start the war that should have been fought long ago." Even his voice was emotionless, but there was a trace of hate that I heard.

_Here goes_, I thought bleakly. Despite my emotions, my body ached for battle.

Carlisle's mouth was set in a grim line. He nodded, seeing that he couldn't do anything about peace right now.

Sam's head whipped around. The wolves all ran into the wolves and came back a couple of seconds later as humans.

I saw their heads turn to a remote part of the trees. I hadn't noticed before, too distracted by the newer members of the pack, that a little group of people were huddled together on the bare ground, trembling. I didn't feel the cold.

I watched as Jacob drew Angela out of the group, his arm around her waist. She gazed at me, her eyes wide and frightened. Jacob turned her face back to him and kissed her frozen lips.

I turned my face away from them, because I didn't want to hear what Jacob whispered to Angela. As I did so, I just noticed that Edward's arm was around my waist, his face close to mine.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Take care of yourself, Edward." My voice was a whisper.

"Nothing will happen to us," he said fiercely. "Don't you worry about me. Take care of _your_self. I don't want to lose you again."

I reached up to kiss his cold lips. He didn't lean away but kissed me back with all the force he was capable of. One hand was on my waist, the other on the small of my back, pulling me closer. My hands were around his neck, in his hair, pulling him closer too. We stood like that for a few minutes. Then he released me, with nothing but concern in his eyes for me. I gave him a quick smile and walked over to stand next to Alice, in my battle position.

I watched Jacob as he assessed me with his small black eyes. I couldn't bear to look at the little group of girls, all of them my friends before. I could feel their sharp gazes on me, their eyes filled with nothing but betrayal.

Carlisle stepped forward at the same time as Sam did. They shook hands. Their grip was firm, and I was surprised to see hatred in Carlisle's usually calm eyes. I thought he was the type of person who hated violence.

Sam and the rest of the werewolves all phased back into their wolf form. A howl echoed through the trees, fierce with longing. The sound made my hair stand on end.

I flexed my muscles, preparing myself for the war that was about to start. A grin was on my face.

I heard Irina give a snarl of pleasure beside me. I knew she had been aching for revenge against the werewolves, and this was her only chance.

With an invisible signal, Sam roared and charged forward, aiming straight at Carlisle. Each wolf aimed for their desired enemy.

I had just enough time to see, out of the corner of my eye, Jacob fly towards Edward. Then I dragged my eyes back to the scene in front of me. The small white wolf was lunging toward me and I prepared myself to meet is attack full on.

I dimly perceived the snarls and growls of vampires and werewolves alike, and the screams of the werewolves' imprints.

The war had begun.

**Liked it? If you did or not, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Battle

**At last, the wait is over! The legendary battle between werewolf and vampire is finally here! I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I've got a favour to ask of you people. I know you've been good and read my story, but could you please include in your review:s some college info that you would like to be put in the story (I have absolutely no idea!!), some interesting places for the honeymoon and any ideas for Bella's upcoming birthday. Thanks heaps!**

**Well, I won't stop you from reading any longer. Enjoy the battle!**

I met the wolf's attack head on. Her head smacked into my shoulder but I didn't feel any injury. I aimed a swift, low kick at her left foreleg and heard the bone crunch sickeningly. She howled in pain and limped back, glaring at me with her deep brown eyes. I stared back defiantly.

She leapt up immediately and attacked again, this time with her sharp teeth. They glistened in the moonlight. She aimed for my throat but I leaped back and they missed me. When she was recovering from her attack, I darted forward and landed a punch on her shoulder.

She didn't utter a sound but her face was contorted in pain. I waited for her to get up, impatiently digging my foot into the ground.

When she did, she darted towards me, but I made her fall down. I didn't have to picture it in my mind anymore; I just thought it and it happened.

She tripped and landed on the floor on her stomach, her paws folded underneath her. Her back and neck were exposed to my teeth. Sent into a fresh frenzy, I darted forward and sank my teeth into her neck.

The smell and taste of the blood hit me first. It was _disgusting_ and I spat it out immediately, distastefully wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I glanced at the unmoving body and rose, kicking the corpse aside. The blood was tempting, but I didn't want it.

I watched the others attack their enemies. Carlisle was battling Sam; Esme with Leah; Emmett and Paul; Alice with a new werewolf…all the faces of my family.

I winced as a werewolf almost swiped at Alice. Even beside the relatively small wolf, she looked like a rag doll, but deep in my heart, I knew she would be safe.

I turned around and saw Siaosi struggling with a dark brown wolf. The wolf was clearly distinct as Embry. He was on top of Siaosi and had his teeth just centimeters away from his throat. Siaosi was trying vainly to throw him off, without much success.

Without thinking, I launched myself at the wolf, throwing myself horizontal. Wow, I had no idea I was that agile. I smashed into the side of Embry, my aim perfect. My contact with him sent him flying a few metres away from Siaosi.

My head was barely hurt, and Embry's fur was rough and warm. I heard the sickening crunch of his ribcage, for the second time today.

Glancing up, I saw Siaosi shoot me a grateful smile before turning to Embry.

Momentarily dazed, Embry shook his huge, shaggy head before getting up and baring his teeth at both of us. He didn't show any sign that he was hurt, though he winced every time he moved.

I circled around the right side of the brown wolf and Siaosi took the other side.

Despite being outnumbered, Embry showed no sign of giving up. He stared at me first, then Siaosi, deciding who to attack first. Evidently, he made up his mind as he lunged toward me, his teeth long and white, glistening in the moonlight.

I leaped toward him too, and his head smacked into my shoulder. I felt the pain; a little singing in my shoulder, but it was fine. I could ignore that.

I shoved his head away in rage. He winced as it affected his ribs, too. He lay on the ground for a short second before getting up, his legs almost giving in under him.

They did and he collapsed on the floor, his tongue lolling. He was panting heavily, and I could see defeat in his eyes as he stared up at Siaosi, but he was not fearful.

Strangely enough, his expression was blissful as he watched Siaosi leap toward him. He closed his eyes as I heard his heart stop beating. I watched in amusement as Siaosi spat out Embry's blood too, and glanced cheekily at me. I grinned back.

My eyes were drawn to Edward and Jacob on the other side of the battlefield, fighting furiously. Edward seemed to have the upper hand as he dodged Jacob's blows neatly, while the punches and kicks seemed to become weaker every time. Jacob's russet fur was matted with sweat.

I didn't rush to Edward's side, because I knew that he would want to defeat Jacob single-handedly. I knew him enough to know that he didn't want me help, though he would forgive me afterwards.

Suddenly, a pain-filled howl echoed across the clearing. My head snapped up automatically toward Jacob. I saw that his body flew a few metres away from Edward and lay there unmoving, a ball of russet fur. I held back the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm me.

Edward's face was triumphant as he turned to me. His wide grin was satisfied. He walked to me with his arms outstretched, then ran the last few steps, enclosing me in a loving hug. He stroked my hair as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry," he whispered over and over again while I continued to sob. His cold hands were comforting on my skin and gradually my sobs slowed.

Slowly, I turned my eyes to Alice. She had paired up with Rosalie, and they were both fighting the two new werewolves, using their number as a strategy. I watched them for a bit, then moved my eyes somewhere else.

I saw Emmett wrestling with Paul. I winced as Paul's teeth almost went into Emmett's skin, but he held the grey wolf off and the last second. I realised I had been holding my breath and I let it out.

Paul danced, almost gracefully, away and came tearing back at Emmett.

My body reacted faster than my mind did. I launched myself at Paul, throwing myself horizontally like I did with Embry. Again, my head didn't hurt but I felt the rough but warm fur and I smelt the smell of werewolf.

Shock radiated from his fur as he flew a few metres away from me. He stared at me with wild eyes, and I was tempted to push his temper even further.

Seeing his chance, Emmett rushed forward, engaging Paul in a wrestle. Paul's belly was exposed as he lay on his back, and an excruciatingly agonised howl escaped his muzzle.

Emmett grinned and sank his teeth into Paul's exposed neck. His body writhed for a moment, then became still. Emmett's teeth dripped werewolf blood, but he wiped it away with distaste. He looked around for Rosalie and bounded to her side, his body alert and tensed.

I watched Jasper with Quil. Quil was an inexperienced fighter, but he was powerful. I watched as he struck blows at Jasper, who avoided most of them, but he found it harder to avoid Jasper's punches. Jasper fought efficiently, ducking and dodging Quil's blows and striking whenever he had the opportunity.

All around me, battle sounds were heard, and I couldn't tune them out. I didn't know how Edward managed to tune out other people's thoughts. It must have been the many years of practice.

I looked around and saw Esme with Leah. Leah's silver fur was stained with her blood, and it hurt me to see Esme inflict damage on another living creature, the motherly figure she was.

Gradually, one by one, the werewolves were defeated, all except Sam. He saw that he was the only one left on his side and retreated, snarling, walking backwards, slowly, back to the imprints.

The girls all had their eyes wide with terror, and they were red-rimmed from crying. Irina and Kate moved forward to stop him, but Carlisle held up his hand and they stopped, looking at him questioningly. Carlisle's gaze was expressionless.

Kim looked frightened, and her eyes were drawn to Jared's lifeless body. She sobbed again and buried her face in Emily's shoulder. Emily was patting her and trying to comfort her without any words. Words were useless now, in this situation.

Claire was bawling, having no idea about what was happening. Emily was holding her too, and trying to comfort her without any success.

Angela was the only one who wasn't crying, but staring at us with wide, frightened eyes. She looked so vulnerable like that. I wanted to help her, tell her everything was alright, but I knew I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. I felt totally, utterly helpless, standing in Edward's arms right now.

Sam nodded a thanks and growled at the girls to climb on his back. They did so, hesitantly, and I watched them till they were out of sight.

Just before they disappeared into the night, a little silver reflection caught my attention. It disappeared just as soon as it came. I blinked, wondering if I had imagined it. But then, I realised it was a barrier, protecting the werewolves' future. I suddenly understood.

My legs gave in and I would have collapsed on the ground if Edward had not tightened his arms.

"What's wrong, Bella?" his soft voice crooned. He stroked my face anxiously.

I couldn't say anything. All the battle energy had drained out of me, leaving my weak and helpless. I opened my mouth to say that it was everything, everything was wrong, but no sound came out.

Instead, I buried my head in his chest. I couldn't sob anymore. He stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said again. Why did he keep saying that? "It'll be alright. In time, everyone you love will die, sooner or later. It's just that this is sooner, than later."

I knew he didn't know what to say to comfort me, but the truth of his words sunk in deep. I knew that Jacob had to die, sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

I pulled my head gently away from his chest to look into his golden eyes. They were filled with nothing but ancient sadness.

"I know," I whispered. "But some people don't have to die." As if to emphasise this, I entwined my fingers more tightly in his.

I unwilling broke our gaze to scan the battlefield. The Cullens, Kate, Eleazar and Siaosi seemed alright, but what caught my attention was Irina. Her eyes were glowing with a strange ecstasy and her lips were pulled up in a smile of pleasure.

"Revenge," she purred, "tastes so sweet." She sighed in bliss. Her voice amazed me; I had never heard her speak before. Her voice was sweet and musical at the same time with a seducing lull. It was beautiful, almost as seductive as Edward's voice. Nothing in the world could match Edward.

Suddenly, a sobbing caught my attention at once. My head turned to where Tanya half-crouched, her body curled over Paul's lifeless body. She was sobbing continuously. I watched as Esme approached her cautiously, laying a hand and her shoulder. Tanya shook her off, still sobbing wildly.

Kate then tried to coax her into leaving, but Tanya refused. She knew Paul was dead, but she still talked to him, like he was just unconscious. Watching this made my throat close, and sobs threatened to choke me. I refused to let them out, and Edward drew my face into his chest.

After a while, Tanya's sobs faded, but then an even more excruciatingly agonised sound came. I turned my head from Edward's chest to see Tanya scream a long, loud scream, filled with anguish. It made me want to crawl under the floor and shut off the sound. It was the most terrible sound I had ever heard.

Then, carrying Paul's limp body, she launched into the sky. I moved forward to stop her, but stopped when Edward laid a hand on my arm. I glanced t him questioningly.

"Don't," he said, his velvet voice soft.

"Why?" I whispered. I had no idea why Edward would let her go like that. What if she never came back? Even though I didn't have a very good relationship with Tanya, if felt totally wrong to let her leave like that.

"She'll come back soon enough. Alice saw." His seductive voice convinced me, but still, I watched, helpless as a fly, as she soared away into the starry night. The sound of her torment echoed in my mind.

**Please review! And don't forget to include any points for the story! All ideas will be read and considered. I'm sorry if I don't use your idea, but you never know; it might pop up somewhere later **


	17. Chapter 17 Forgiveness

**Yep...Tanya goes to commit suicide. the next part is based on New Moon, how Edward tried to commit suicide too...(no offence Edward!)**

**I promise the next chapter will be up in three days. Either exactly three days or before.**

**And, just so you guys don't forget...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, and never will be mine...unless I change the title, which will never happen.**

Nobody uttered a word as they watched Tanya fly on, her body becoming a tiny white star in the distance. Then Edward stiffened and looked at Alice. Alice had her eyes closed, but then opened them. Her golden eyes, with black around the irises, were horror-struck.

"Tanya," she whispered. Surprisingly, I felt no vengeance towards her. Instead, I felt a loss, because she wasn't here. Even in the short period of time I had known her, I had never felt hatred towards her. She seemed to half-accept that Edward had chosen me over her, but not yet completely. _Now she had a taste of what true love felt like_, I thought bitterly.

"What happened?" I whispered, tugging at Edward's sleeve to make him tell me. He shook his head, coming out of his trance.

"Tanya was going to come back soon, and she had me and Alice convinced with her thoughts. Now she's flown out of my reach, and even with Paul's dead body, Alice can't see her future," he whispered in an agonised voice.

That reminded me of something. I turned to Alice. There was something I needed to tell her.

"Alice," I started. She turned her pained eyes toward me, which made me hesitate before continuing. "I know why you can't see the werewolves' futures."

Alice gasped. "How?"

"Well, when Carlisle let Sam go, I saw something like a barrier protecting his mind. It's quite similar to what protects my thoughts from Edward." My eyes flickered to his face for a moment, but it was blank.

"Can you break it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I only got a glimpse of it before he disappeared. But I'm pretty sure I can. I can break my own barrier down," I concluded, looking at Alice. She nodded absent-mindedly.

Then she gasped. "Oh, no. Don't do that, Tanya, please." She said all this quickly, at vampire speed. I heard it clearly.

Edward groaned audibly. His face was tortured.

"Tanya, you are much smarter than that. Don't do it, please," he whispered to himself. Before I could ask him what Alice had seen, he spoke.

"Tanya's gone to the Volturi, and asked to die."

Instead of being horrified, like I felt I should have been, I was calm. This seemed too familiar, and I knew exactly what to do. I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my temples.

"This seems all too familiar," I observed. I saw Edward's eyes take on a look of understanding and his arms tightened even more around me. I knew he would never leave me again.

Alice sighed. "We need to go and get her back. I can only see her future because she's left Paul somewhere," she added, answering my unspoken question.

"Help us clean up here," Jasper called. I sighed and walked with Edward to bury the carcasses.

We spent the next hour of the night digging up a huge hole and putting the stinking bodies inside, and laying the dirt on top of the pile. When we finished, it looked like it hadn't been touched at all.

The sky was becoming grey and the faint traces of sunlight lit up the eastern part of the horizon.

We all ran home in silence after that. Nobody felt like talking, and it didn't seem the appropriate thing to do at that time.

I was thinking while I was running, absorbed in nothing but my own thoughts. Even with my new speed, I still couldn't absorb everything that had happened tonight. Jacob was dead. All the other werewolves were dead. I had lost many friends, and even now, I could hear and see what they were remembered for.

Emily's sweet and caring smile; Kim's warm laugh, Angela's shy smile, Claire's jubilant giggles…it would take a while before I stopped hearing those voices and seeing those visions. But I didn't regret tonight's war; I had a whole family to help me through my difficult times.

Our mansion seemed warm and inviting after what had happened tonight. I flew up the stairs with Edward to his room. The golden bed remained the same as always.

I caught a glimpse of myself in his mirror and smiled at my reflection. I looked beautiful to myself. My eyes were a light golden colour and my skin was a pale white. My hair shone in the light, and I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with the exception of Rosalie.

Edward stood beside me, looking at our faces in the mirror. Standing there next to him, I felt worthy of him, unlike before, when I thought myself as an average-looking, clumsy, awkward girl who didn't deserve this magnificent godlike creature. My smile deepened.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." Edward's lips were suddenly on mine and we pressed our mouths together, kissing passionately.

"You're mine forever," I whispered, when I had caught my breath.

Edward's lips were suddenly taut and he leaned away from me, breaking our kiss, and stared at the door. I heard slight footsteps and glanced in his direction too.

A knock came from the door.

"Can I come in?" A sweet, musical voice asked. I knew who it was before the door opened.

Irina stood in Edward's room, her eyes soft and golden. She looked like an angel, and I don't think I ever noticed because I never really looked at her. But now, I finally noticed.

"Of course." Edward's voice was low and empty of emotion. I glanced at him curiously before letting my eyes drift back to Irina's small figure.

Irina cocked her head to one side, looking at Edward. Edward nodded. She set her gaze on me.

"Bella," Irina started hesitantly. I couldn't believe. She was addressing me, for the first time.

"Yes?" I said, just as hesitantly. I had never dreamed the moment when she would finally talk to me.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" Irina practically flew across the room and hugged me tightly, throwing her stone cold arms across my neck. Shocked, I didn't react immediately. It felt strange, because Edward also kept his arms around me.

After a few seconds, I recovered myself enough to wrap my arms around Irina's small form. It almost felt like hugging Alice.

"Bella, I am so sorry for ignoring you for so long. I blamed you for Laurent's death, but it was wrong of me. I should have known that. It was only after the war that I realised it wasn't your fault after all. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Bella." Irina's hurried confession would have been missed if I didn't have vampire speed.

I nodded, dumbfounded. "I forgive you," I whispered. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" Irina gasped, in joy. She embraced me even tighter.

I could have sworn there were tears in my eyes. We finally let each other go, but Irina did not leave yet.

"I'm sorry about Laurent," I said.

Irina smiled. "That's okay. I mean, the werewolves would have found him out anyway. He was after you. I swear I had no idea about Victoria or whatsoever. I wouldn't have loved him if I knew he was helping Victoria to kill you. I'm sorry again."

"I know how you feel," I said sympathetically. I remembered too well the time when I first knew that James was a hunter. I turned my mind away from the memory.

"I feel really bad about myself. I hope you can understand, Bella. I'll leave you two here now." Irina turned on her heels and walked out of the door, leaving me half dazed.

Edward smiled down at me. I looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you finally made up," he said.

Suddenly, we were on the bed. Edward was on top of me, holding my eyes with his gaze. I was unable to breathe or look away. His perfect lips were crushing mine then, and I lost my will that instant. My fingers braided themselves in his hair, clutching him closer.

After what seemed like a very short period of time to me, his lips moved to my throat, giving me a chance to breathe, not that I needed to.

I tried to even my breathing, without much success. Edward lifted his lips from my throat and lay down next to me. I turned onto my side and snuggled into his chest, content. His arms came round me, holding me closer.

"You know how there were three new additions to the pack? Who were they?" I asked curiously. They didn't seem like anyone I knew. For all I knew, they could have been the pack's younger siblings.

Edward sighed. "The white one, who you were with, happened to be Jared's little sister," he told me.

My mouth became a little 'o' of understanding.

When he was sure I wouldn't break down, he continued. "The dark brown one was Embry's little brother. You have to admit, they look quite similar." Edward's eyes sparkled in amusement as he tried to joke.

I smiled with him.

"The maroon one was Paul's little brother. They are very different, and not only in colour," he said. "Remember how it seemed to be so relaxed?"

I nodded. Paul had a hell of a temper and I was used to him being forced to phase in anger almost everyday.

"Alice is downstairs telling everyone about what happened to Tanya," he managed to change the subject inconspicuously. His eyes were vacant, probably listening to what was happening downstairs.

"Why don't we go down too?" I suggested.

"Good idea." He lifted himself off the bed, carrying me off as he did so, ignoring my protests.

We were down in the living room in a second, and I was seated on Edward's lap, on the only spare seat left. His arms were around me, holding me securely. Everyone noticed our arrival, but their eyes were focused on Alice.

"So we've got to get her back. All of us," she finished, beaming at everyone despite her sombre tone.

Everyone nodded and muttered among themselves. Alice's smile was still happy.

"Let's go to Italy and kick some butt!" she shouted. Then, she was abruptly silent.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

Edward beside me sighed. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he cut me off, looking intently at Alice.

He sighed again and turned to me. His face was still breathtaking, even when it was serious. When will I ever get used to his perfection?

"Tanya's going to tell the Volturi about the werewolves," he told me quietly. I gasped.

"She can't!" I was going to choke. On what? My own saliva?

"That's why we're going to Italy now," Alice piped in. She appeared beside me, her black eyes serious.

"Why don't we go at the break of dawn?" I argued weakly. Although I knew there was no way out of Alice's confidence, I still felt like arguing.

"Because it is the break of dawn," Alice replied, her angel's face smug.

This time it was my turn to sigh. I knew we couldn't delay this trip any longer.

I went up to Edward's room to get my bag of clothes. He followed me close behind, grabbing a suitcase and stuffing it with clothes. I helped him, folding them so that they wouldn't be creased. He shot a breathtaking smile at me, long enough for me to lose my train of thought.

Soon after, we went hurrying down the stairs and dumped our luggage in the boot of Edward's Volvo.

We were taking three cars: Edward, Alice, Rosalie and I were taking the Volvo; Esme, Carlisle, Irina and Kate were taking the Mercedes and Emmett, Eleazar, Jasper and Siaosi were taking the Jeep.

The drive to the airport was silent, as we were too worried about Tanya's safety and trust to talk. I hoped that Tanya wouldn't spill the beans about the werewolves, but I had a feeling that she might. Then we'd be in serious trouble.

We all boarded the plane in silence. To my relief, the same flight attendant was not the same.

Edward had his arm around me and we were in the two seats closest to the window, where I had a perfect view of the clouds. I gazed out while we flew to Italy, my thoughts still in Forks.

**Please review! And don't forget to put down any ideas! Thanks guys! You're awwesome.**


	18. Chapter 18 Saviour

**This took much shorter than I thought. Let's just hope that the next chapter takes the same time!**

**No copyright material here. This is just based on New Moon, the storyline. No text is taken.**

**No need for a disclaimer! (lol).**

The plane landed in the airport. I was gazing out the window at that time and all I saw was people bustling everywhere. The airport was full of activity.

We all received a lot of stares as we aborted the plane. I ignored them all, trying to make my way solemnly out of the airport. We were here for one reason. I wouldn't have wanted to come here ever again.

"Let's steal three cars!" Alice piped excitedly.

I turned my golden eyes on her, trying to make her stop talking. I didn't know why she loved stealing cars so much. Stealing bothered me, especially when I had been brought up to abide by laws.

It didn't work; she smiled back. "What's wrong with stealing cars, Bella?" she asked indifferently.

"It's not the stealing cars I'm opposed to," I replied stiffly. "It's that it would be too conspicuous, having to drive three Porches, don't you think?" I hadn't meant my words to be so sharp.

I looked down, feeling Alice's golden glare on my back, but I didn't look up. I felt wretched. Tanya's loss had meant a lot to me.

"Fine," she snapped. "We can rent cars. How does that sound?"

I couldn't smile, so I just nodded my head. I heard Alice leave, then Edward took her place.

"Bella," he said softly. I turned around slowly, so as not to startle him. I flew into his arms at once, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's alright," Edward soothed as he rubbed my back. "We're going to get Tanya back. It will be alright."

He continued rubbing my back till I calmed down. Then he pulled me in for a hug. I succumbed and stood there, until three cars drove up to us.

"Wow!" Rosalie gasped. I glanced up at the three cars and gasped myself.

The first car, that Emmett was driving, was a glossy red BMW convertible, exactly like the one Rosalie owned, back at home. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and leaned toward the passenger seat.

"Hop in, Rose," he laughed. Rosalie went in the car immediately and sat in the passenger seat, grinning widely. Inside followed Kate and Eleazar.

The next car pulled up behind the convertible. Edward watched my face, grinning as I saw the car and gasped again. It was a silver Volvo, exactly the same as the one Edward owned. Even through the dark windows I could see the leather seats.

I laughed and shook my head. Jasper climbed out of the driver's seat and Edward replaced him just as I took the passenger seat. In the back went in Carlisle and Esme, both of them laughing.

Edward's golden eyes sparkled in amusement. "Guess which car goes next?" he asked me, his lips stretched into my favourite breathtaking smile.

"Umm…Alice's yellow Porsche?" I said uncertainly. I had a sinking feeling that it would be. Alice always got her way of things.

Edward laughed musically. "Yes," he said when he finally stopped laughing. Just to make sure he was telling the truth, I glanced back, over Esme's shoulder. Sure enough, a canary yellow Porsche was parked behind the Volvo. I scowled at Alice, sitting in the driver's seat with the wheel in her white hands. She poked her tongue back at me.

I remember the familiar scene that flashed before my eyes when we started driving. It was the same, except that last time it was in a stolen yellow Porsche with Alice tearing through the streets, and me, looking out the window anxiously. Last time it was crowded, as a festival had taken place.

This time was different though, and not only because it was a different driver and car. Last time, it was different because we were racing to save Edward's life. I looked at his face when I thought his name. Such pain I had endured then, and it won't happen again. He smiled back at me and held my hand in his own. I smiled, knowing that we would never be separated like that ever again.

We reached the clock tower. I remembered too clearly when Edward had stood in the shadows, under the face of the clock, about to step into the sunlight at the strike of midday. I remembered how I had run, screaming his name, screaming at him that I was alive…

I shuddered and turned to Edward. He smiled crookedly at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. I wondered if he was having the same inerasable memories as I was having…

The convertible in front of us parked somewhere near the clock tower. Edward found a space not far from the red BMW and we climbed out, waiting for Alice and her group of passengers.

We all walked in silence past the clock tower. The streets were deserted, and I assumed that it was usually like this. The sun beat down on us, and I was glad that nobody was about. Our skins glittered like a thousand diamonds in the sun, and anybody looking at us would have freaked out.

Edward looked my way and I heard his intake of breath. I grinned back at him. I knew that he had never seen me in the sun before.

"Bella, you're beautiful," he gasped. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. The others all ignored us.

Edward chuckled. "So I now know what I looked like in the meadow…" he mused to himself. I looked away from him, unwillingly, to study our surroundings.

He pulled me close suddenly, planting his lips on mine. Shocked, my own lips froze for a slight fraction of a second before moving with his. I was glad we were at the back of the line, because no one in front of us stopped to look at us. We broke apart after a few seconds and caught up with the rest of the party. My face slipped into a pout, but Edward just grinned back.

"Where was the hole?" I asked. I remembered the last time I had slid down the hole and Alice had caught me at the bottom, her stone arms creating bruises on my less hard skin.

"Not long to go," Edward murmured. I smiled to myself.

Before I knew it, we were walking with the guards to where we had last seen Aro. A low snarl came from Edward, but I laid my hand on his arm to calm him down. The snarl disappeared almost immediately.

Gianna didn't work at the reception anymore. I wondered what happened to her, but it wasn't like I cared. She was probably one of the Volturi now. Either that, or rotting in a cemetery. I frowned. I despised the Volturi.

The huge door that I remember clearly from last time was suddenly in front of us. I tensed, and felt Edward's hand squeeze mine in reassurance. I relaxed slightly, but was still in attack mode.

The doors swung open, to reveal what was happening inside.

I caught a glimpse of Aro, his head bent over Tanya's pale white hand, his face frowning in concentration, and that was what triggered my anger. I growled and built a barrier in between him and Tanya, shielding Tanya from his mind reading.

That was the first thing I noticed. Caius and Marcus were standing in a corner. Heidi stood next to Alec, her eyes alert, flickering to us when we entered, accompanied by the human guards. To my horror, I recognised Gianna, only it wasn't the Gianna I remembered from last time. Her skin was white, her eyes were blood red and she was devastatingly beautiful. Felix winked at me.

Tanya stood unmoving, her eyes cast downwards, at the floor. Her strawberry blonde hair shone in the dim light, and a grey coat was flung over her shoulders. All the vampires had the same dark-material coats on.

The room remained unchanged, same as it always had been.

Aro looked up sharply, startled. His eyes focused on the group of twelve vampires filing in the small room, led by half a dozen human guards. His lips pulled up in a smile!

"Ah! It's been so long since I saw you all. Together, too. Isn't it wonderful, Marcus?" He beamed at us, exactly like the last time he had greeted us. His tone had no trace of hostility.

I glanced at Marcus's face. It was set in the same creases as the last time I had seen. He didn't seem surprised at all.

Tanya didn't look up when Aro took his hand from her hand. She left her eyes on the floor, and I could feel the guilt rolling off her.

"Bella!" Aro cried in delight. "You've become a vampire! Congratulations!"

I growled, saying nothing. I didn't know how to respond.

"Ah, Carlisle! It's been such a long time since we have last seen. How are you, my old friend?" Aro laughed, slapping his hand on Carlisle's back.

Carlisle smiled back. "It has been a long time," he agreed. "I am very good, thank you. How are you?"

Aro smiled. "I am fine. More than fine, actually."

"I've noticed that Jane and Demetri aren't here. Where may they be?" Edward asked. I could hear him struggling to use a lighter tone.

Aro smiled again. "You'll find out soon." Did I imagine the malice in his voice?

Just at that moment, two things happened at once. Edward stiffened and a growl built low in his chest. The magnificent doors behind swung open and we all turned around.

Jane and Demetri walked in, perfectly at ease. Jane was smiling happily.

"Hello, master. We have her, as planned," she said sweetly. I was struck once again by her youthful beauty.

I didn't notice what padded along behind her. It was a white wolf, similar to the one I had fought. I gasped.

"Ah, Jane! Welcome back," Aro said. He turned to us, me in particular.

"Now, there are a lot of things to fill us in, aren't there?" he questioned.

**Please review! And keep coming up with ideas, please! Thanks to edforever, who actually did submit an idea. I'll see if I can insert it into the story. Until then, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19 Escape

**I'm sorry this chapter took a few days to update. Even at my top typing speed, it still took kinda long, though this chapter is classified as short according to my standards. I've been pretty busy lately, such as organising and helping run a party, shopping...**

**School starts in a few days so I won't have too much time to keep typing. I might be able to post another chapter up before school starts. Keep up the patience!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Stephenie Meyer hasn't let me copyright Twilight yet, so it may be a while, or maybe never, when that happens.**

Everyone said nothing. All our faces were empty of emotion. Quietness filled the room, and the only sounds to be heard were the werewolf's quiet whimpers. Jane kicked its side in contempt and it howled.

"Well?" Aro said and smiled, what I think was an encouraging smile.

I moved my head slightly, and my eyes scanned the room. It looked like no one was going to tell the story, and I was the only one who could fill the Volturi in, about the werewolves.

I took a deep breath and started the story.

"It all began when Edward left," I started. "When he did, I was heartbroken. I literally turned into a zombie." I paused there, my memories taking me back to places I didn't want to visit ever again. I shot a quick sideways glance at Edward. His face was expressionless, but I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes as he recalled the past. His body stiffened beside me, but I ignored it and continued.

"I went to an old family friend, Jacob Black. I became his best friends, and he gradually was able to make me more human again. Then, after a while, he left, and didn't see me for a couple of weeks. I discovered later that he was a werewolf." I stopped there, scanning the faces in the room. They showed no interest, nor any boredom. I continued the rest of the story without stopping. I heard a low whimper from the wolf as she heard the name of a dead member of her remaining pack.

"Well, before I found out, I saw Laurent. He was hunting in the forest, and we bumped into each other. If it wasn't for Jacob and his pack, I wouldn't even be here right now.

"He was killed, by the werewolves. Then, after that, Jacob told me what he was. They knew about Victoria, that she was there. But what they didn't know was that she was hunting me.

"When the pack left to hunt Victoria one morning, I was bored, and I decided to go cliff diving. It's a kind of recreational sport, where you jump off a cliff. Jacob rescued me and took me home, where he found that Alice was waiting for me. He raced home after that.

"Alice told me that she had seen me jumping off the cliff in her vision and came racing to Forks to check on me. She stayed with me for a day, before we went to Italy to save Edward. We made it just in time, and you know the rest."

I took on the story again after we left the Volturi, how I held the vote about my mortality. I fast-forwarded through the story until the part when Edward had smelled the vampire in my room. I recalled the necessary details, leaving out the unnecessary details, such as when Jacob had told me he loved me, and his forced kiss.

When I finally finished, I looked around the room. Aro looked fascinated from my story. Marcus still looked bored, but I think I imagined the look of surprise on his face. Caius feigned boredom, but I could tell that he was interested in my story. All the others looked interested too.

"So interesting," Aro murmured. He looked thoughtfully at my face.

"Well," Jane said coolly. "That explains it. You, there." She kicked the white wolf gently and it whimpered.

"Your name." When the wolf didn't respond, Jane smiled at it. A howl of pain filled the room soon after. I was struck by the memory of Bree and Jane in the clearing, how similar this was to it.

The howls died away and the wolf lay there, panting.

"She can't talk when she's in wolf form," Edward interrupted.

Jane turned to smile at him. "Oh, I know that," she said, her voice lighting up. She turned back to the wolf. "Phase back," she ordered in a steely voice.

The wolf obeyed, and in about a couple of seconds, a human girl was sitting where the wolf had been. She quickly dressed herself, and that was the first time I noticed her tiny bag tied around her ankles.

"I'm Joanne," the girl gasped. Her voice would have been sweet as honey, but the fear in it dominated her voice. It wavered, and I felt the need to cross the room, to comfort her, to tell her that everything was alright. I restrained, keeping my arms safely beneath Edward's, my hands balled into fists. So strong were the motherly instincts that they almost overwhelmed me.

Jane smiled. "Excellent," she said. "What else can you tell us about your pack?" Her voice was soft, almost alluring.

Joanne seemed relieved that the conversation had taken this painless route and babbled on. "There's only me and Sam left. If the rest of the pack were there, there would have been fourteen of us, altogether. They had been killed, even my brother, Jared, and my sister, Olivia! I changed for the first time, after the battle, and Sam was there. He explained the tales to me, and then told me what happened to the rest of the pack." Joanne collapsed there, weeping. Her tears spilled over her tanned cheeks, dropping almost silently onto the stone floor below her.

"Soon afterwards, Jane and Demetri here came and threatened to kill me if I didn't come with them." Joanne's tone was purely disgust, and I at once recognised her mistake. Jane smiled sweetly back and Joanne cringed against the floor, screaming in her pain.

"Stop, please! I won't say anything else. Just stop, please!" Her words were muffled by the screams.

Jane kept on smiling, ignoring Joanne's pleas. Demetri looked fired up and flexed his muscles. After a while, Joanne's screams faded away, leaving the room eerily silent again.

"So that's how I ended up here," Joanne finished, gasping, still from her pain. I thought she sounded a bit cool, but Jane didn't do anything.

"Is being with the werewolves interesting?" Aro asked politely.

Joanne turned to smile at him. "Of course. You're all warm, and you have the sense that nothing can overcome you. The speed and the strength are amazing, and the warmth too. Nothing can match being a wolf."

"How did you manage to form a treaty? When you said that they are mortal enemies?" Aro turned to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled slightly, seeming perfectly calm. "It wasn't easy, as you can imagine. We persuaded them to." Thoroughly, he explained the scene, when there were only the five of them. They had formed the treaty, and had played by its rules for almost a century, until now.

Aro nodded, listening intently but never interrupting. When Carlisle finished, Aro turned to Jane.

"What do we do with her now? She's useless to us," Jane said. Joanne bared her teeth and shivers rippled up and down her spine, but she managed to control them, clenching her teeth. Her eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Soon, the only shivers seen were her hands.

"Kill her," Felix snarled. He stepped forward, slipping into a crouch and growling.

"No." Carlisle stepped forward, putting himself between Felix and Joanne. He turned his back on her protectively. "I see no need to kill her here and now."

"Why not? She's the enemy. You said so," Felix snarled.

Carlisle hesitated. He looked back at the girl, sitting on the floor coolly, pretending to not be listening, but it was just bravado. I could see that, underneath, she was scared.

"The werewolves are already low in numbers, and Sam would like some company when he's a wolf. The next won't turn in a few years, and I doubt Sam wouldn't like company," Carlisle finally said, his voice expressionless, but I thought I heard a hint of defiance in it.

Demetri and Felix roared in anger. I knew they wanted to kill Joanne now, but I didn't think she was useless. They advanced toward us in attack poses. Jane, Marcus and Caius weren't far behind them. Only Alec, Aro and Heidi remained unperturbed. Aro's face was slightly shocked.

Suddenly, everything disappeared in front of me. I was sucked into an endless tunnel, and everyone was floating around me, an unseen wind blowing their hair. I held tightly onto Edward's hand, afraid to lose him in this whirlwind. I shouted out to him, asking him what was happening, but my words were whipped away and he couldn't hear them.

The tunnel came to an end, finally, and I was pulled through the end like a vacuum cleaner. I was dumped on flat ground, and everyone else was strewn across the floor, looking dazed.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. "Well," I said. "Who's going to explain?"

**Please review! I hope I'm getting the suspense from everyone! **


	20. Chapter 20 Resolution

**Hi again guys! I'm sorry this took so long. School started today and I was busy making sure I had everything yesterday...**

**I apologise for this, but I will be posting a minimum of one chapter per week, unless I'm lucky and don't get much homework.**

**Disclaimer: As you can see, the author of Twilight is Stephenie Meyer and not me.**

I heard a little laugh and turned around. Irina was doubled over in laughter, holding her body in place as it threatened to collapse.

"That's what Irina does," Edward explained. "Remember how I told you she could open up doors?"

I nodded.

"Well, she can only open them in emergencies."

"Was that considered an emergency?"

"Yes. We were going to be attacked by the Volturi. Would you teleport somewhere else or stay?"

"Of course I would teleport somewhere else!" My voice was incredulous, which made Edward burst out laughing. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Edward? How long till they come?" Rosalie asked.

Edward screwed up his face in concentration. "I can't detect them. We must be really far away. Good work, Irina," he said.

"Alice?" Rosalie's quiet voiced was turned to her sister.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them a few seconds later. "Eight minutes," she answered.

"Is it going to turn out as a battle?' Emmett asked excitedly, flexing the steel bands of muscle on his arms and chest. Rosalie put a hand on his arm.

"No battle," Carlisle said sternly. I was surprised; I had never heard this tone of voice from him before.

Tanya and Irina were discussing something quietly. I turned my head because I didn't want to eavesdrop on them. Once I caught Tanya shooting a resentful glance in my direction.

I don't know how, but Irina managed to convince Tanya to do something. Slowly, reluctantly, she dragged her feet towards me, not once meeting my curious gaze. She kept walking till she was standing a metre and a half away from me, still not meeting my gaze.

Tanya shot a worried glance to Irina, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. Tanya turned back to me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologised. "I'm sorry for being jealous of you. I've always wanted Edward and I've always thought of him as mine, before he and I met you."

We both turned to look at Edward then, who was deep in conversation with Alice. He looked up at me and smiled then went back to talking.

"I understand," I said and nodded in sympathy. "It's normal to be jealous, Tanya. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, it's not okay," she disagreed. "I've never been jealous before, Bella. Not even of another vampire's power. I think that seeing the future is much better than flying, or what you can do."

"Oh, Tanya, don't think of it like that." I walked slowly, cautiously up to her. "Tanya, jealousy is perfectly normal. Even the most perfect person gets jealous sometimes. Please, listen to me. If you think you're still in sin, you're forgiven."

Tanya closed the space between us, shocking me when she wrapped her cold arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder. "Thank you so much, Bella," she gasped in between sobs. "You don't know how grateful I am to be rid of that feeling."

"You have friends to help you," I smiled. "I know how it feels to lose a beloved one. I know you grieved when Paul…disappeared. But don't worry; Irina has felt it and is there to help you. That's what friends are for."

She looked up at me. "Thank you again, Bella." Her voice was very sincere.

"Friends?" I held out my hand to her.

She smiled. "Friends," she confirmed, taking my hand lightly and shaking it. We couldn't help the childish grins that spread across our faces.

"You know, I worried about you. Every second when you were gone," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again. "I promise it won't happen again." She smiled, skipped away to a beaming Irina and they slapped hi-fives, giggling madly.

Edward was by my side the moment Tanya skipped away, holding both my hands in his. "You did well," he whispered, leaning in and touching his marble lips to my forehead.

I closed my eyes and inhaled in his amazing scent, losing myself in its sweet taste. Somehow, my lips found his and then we were kissing passionately, our lips moving perfectly in time with each other.

We broke off after what seemed like a lifetime, and, to my embarrassment, everyone was watching us. If I could, I would have been tomato red now. Instead, I looked down at the ground, embarrassed and indignant.

"Lovebirds," Emmett snickered. He reached over to muss my hair while I wasn't watching and bounded away. He was amazingly lithe and agile as he ran.

Before I could think, I was running after him. He looked over his shoulder and his face turned mocking when he saw me chasing him. In a few seconds, I had caught up and planted myself in front of him, my arms spread out to prevent any chances of escaping. He skidded to a halt.

"Alright, you win," he surrendered, holding up his own two hands.

I didn't say anything, but quick as lightning, my arm stretched out and smacked his right shoulder. He looked at me in surprise, but I was amused at his expression. His face became light again as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ow," he muttered. He rubbed his shoulder more vigorously.

I laughed. "Serves you right." I ran back to Edward, who was smiling.

"I'm glad you did that," he laughed. He reached over to put his arm around my waist.

I looked around and my eyes rested on Carlisle communicating to Joanne. I hadn't even noticed she was there until now.

"We won't hurt you, little one," Carlisle said. Joanne was in human form and had her teeth bared at Carlisle. He was careful not to come any closer than he already was.

"It's alright, Joanne. We promise we won't hurt you. We're on the good side. The Volturi back there are very prejudiced against werewolves. We aren't prejudiced as much as they are. Here's proof: we managed to form a treaty between us. How does that sound?" Esme was beside Carlisle and looked at Joanne, her voice pleading.

Joanne relaxed slightly but was still in the same tense posture. "I'm not little," she snarled. I could see that she was putting on a brave face.

"I know that." Carlisle smiled slightly.

"The Volturi will be here in less than a minute," Alice reminded.

"Why don't you go back to Sam now? I'm sure he'd like you back," Esme suggested.

Joanne nodded stiffly and phased to wolf form. Once the transformation was complete, she leaped up and away, disappearing in a minute.

When she had vanished from sight, everyone became serious then and stood in casual pairings, scanning the landscape with their eyes for any sign of the Volturi.

"There," Jasper whispered, pointing to the left side. Everyone's heads whipped round and scrutinised the eight figures approaching quickly.

They stopped when they were a few metres away from us, the draught created by their speed blowing my hair. I patted it down to keep it in place.

"It looks fine," Edward soothed, catching my hand and pulling it away from my hair.

I stared at Aro's face and I wondered whether the friendly mask was painted on. Not that it looked painted, but his face never seemed to change. The only expressions I had seen on his face were doubt, interest and friendliness.

"I'm so sorry about before," he apologised. "Felix tends to forget his manners when he gets angry."

A wave of calm flooded through me, forcing my senses to relax and the battle energy to ebb away. I glanced at Jasper, thankful, not for the first time, of his ability.

"That's alright. We weren't looking for battle with you," Carlisle replied.

Aro smiled. "Then I think we should leave, unless Tanya wants to have business with us," he added, the friendly smile still in place.

"No, thank you," Tanya said, her voice stiff.

"Then we shall leave now. Caius? Marcus?"

They shuffled behind after him, their faces expressing nothing.

"I'm sorry we caused this. Truly sorry. By the way, did any of you change your minds? Do you want to stay with us?" he asked eagerly.

We all shook our heads and watched Aro's face fall in disappointment.

"Alright then," he said, managing to plaster the friendly smile once again effortlessly onto his face. "Farewell."

The eight figures drifted away. In a few seconds, they were out of sight.

'Well, that was something," Alice commented. Her spiky black hair seemed to be even messier than it already was.

"Tanya?" Edward's soft voice somehow convinced Tanya to come forward. She took a deep breath and walked out, her posture tall and defiant. She held her head high and proud, but when she turned to face her audience, she couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone for putting you through this," she began, her voice soft and betraying her sadness. "I acted on impulse and I didn't think of anything when I flew. When I got to the Volturi, I asked them to kill me. Of course, they didn't, and tried to convince me to stay with them. Aro was in the middle of searching through my memory when you guys came in. Honestly, I was going to say no when my head was finally cleared and the grief for Paul has lessened… I now know what pressure I've put onto all of you. I promise I won't do it again. Besides, I have Irina here who can help me." Tanya smiled slightly at Irina, who returned her smile.

"Thank you, Tanya. That was very nice of you to confess your feelings," Kate said softly. She walked over to Tanya and hugged her tightly.

Tanya hugged her back then turned round to face everyone, her eyes shining. She looked as if a huge burden had been taken off her shoulders.

"Let's go home," Edward announced.

Carlisle nodded. "Good idea," he said. "Let's go back to the airport and return these cars."

Behind his lead, we all ran after him, back to our house in Forks.

**Please review! If you can, please include some ideas for college, Bella's birthday, etc... in your reviews. See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21 Depression

**Hello, again. Sorry this took kinda long...school started and I had to work on a major assignment that I kinda forgot to do in the holidays...**

**So yeah, that's basically it. I'm planning to write a sequel which will take place ten years after the final chapter. The final chapter will probably be the epilogue, which will probably be after chapter 24 or 25. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie...I know what I want for my next present.**

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. We were back in the Cullen's house and I was sitting on the couch in Edward's room. He was sitting next to me, playing with my hair, his long pale fingers undoing any knots he found.

"Bella? Is that you?" Renée's familiar voice came from the other end of Edward's mobile.

"Hi, mum," I replied. I couldn't help noticing that Charlie had said the exact same thing the last time I appeared on his doorstep.

"How have you been?" I detected just a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"I'm well, thanks." I didn't know what else to say. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's college, honey?"

"Um, good. The teachers there are nice and so are the students." Even to me, my voice didn't sound nervous, like it usually did when I was lying.

"I'm glad." Renée sounded barely interested. "Look, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Uh-oh. "Yes?" My voice wavered slightly.

Renée took a deep breath before she spoke. "Charlie told me yesterday," she began, her voice strong and parental. "About you."

I didn't pretend to lie. I had anticipated that Charlie would tell her, and now the moment came. "Yes."

"Can it be reverted?" Renée's tone was hopeful.

"I'm sorry, mum," I whispered. I noticed that my sentence had two different meanings.

"Bella…" Her voice trailed away, not bearing to form her sentence.

"I know. Is this goodbye, then?"

"Bella, I just want you to know that, my baby's due in a few months and…"

"I won't be her sister anymore. I know, mum. If this is too painful for you, it's alright. You can go. All I want you to know is that I won't be coming back." I tried not to let the resent show in my voice. I didn't want her to know how I felt.

All I could hear on the other side was sobbing. I decided that was the best time to hang up, so I did, holding onto Edward's phone while I buried my face in his chest. He held me there, stroking my back, but saying nothing. He knew how I felt, and he knew that I would stop sooner or later.

My sobs eventually stopped and I looked up at his face. It was sad, and he was probably remembering some other event that happened before in his life. I didn't want to disturb him so I stayed still. He shook out of his trance, but still gazed at me with the same miserable eyes.

"At least Charlie doesn't need me to come back every year. He probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. I bet I'm the thing he hates most now." I paused, letting the flood of emotions overwhelm me. Edward just held me tightly until I calmed down.

"I'm going to call Jessica. I want to see how Angela and Charlie are doing." I said, when I was calm. He didn't make any sign that he heard, but just kept gazing at me, finally nodding slightly. I flipped his phone open and dialed Jessica's home phone.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jess," I said carefully, trying to inject excitement into my voice. What came out seemed to be a blank monotone.

"Oh, hey, Bella! You'll never guess what happened!" Without waiting for an answer from me, she rushed on. "Mike and I got accepted into Dartmouth!"

"Congratulations!" My voice finally seemed excited.

"Thanks!" she squealed. "We're going to have our wedding sometime."

"Have you seen Angela lately?" I blurted out. That question had been bugging me ever since we had the battle.

"She looks so…dejected. Jacob's not around anymore. Hey, do you know what happened to him? He was there one day, then he just disappeared. I tried to talk to her about it but she just looks down and doesn't answer. She's been moping around for days. I feel so sorry for her."

Sympathy? I hadn't known Jessica to feel sorry for someone. "No, I don't know what happened. I've been in Alaska. How am I meant to know what happened here in Forks."

"Oh. Well, you know that pack in La Push? They just disappeared. There's only one of them left. They just simply disappeared, but no one's looking for them. They just keep saying that they knew it would happen." Jessica sounded sad, and angry on the phone.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I certainly didn't want to talk to Angela. I couldn't bear facing her after what had happened last time I saw her. "How about Charlie?"

"He's been acting weird lately. Did you two have a fight or something? Oh, and that goes for your mother. I met him a few days ago and I talked to him briefly. Every time I asked him about you, he kept changing the subject and wouldn't answer my question. What happened, anyways?"

"Oh, well, we did have a fight. I don't think he wants to see me ever again." I whispered the last sentence.

"Why? Why won't he want to see you?"

"Family business." I couldn't give her more detail than what she already knew.

"Okay, then." I could tell she was reluctant to drop the subject.

"When are you starting college?" I changed the subject, unwilling to dwell on the other.

"Umm, sometime soon. How about you?"

I sighed. She always answered in short form when she was upset. In this case, she wanted me to tell her what was going on. I looked at Edward and asked him a question too low and fast for Jessica to hear, even on the phone.

"When does college start?"

"It's already started, but we already told them we're going to start late. Alice saw," he answered.

"We're starting soon," I lied, hoping it was true.

"Okay. Hope to see you sometime, probably Christmas." Her voice was bright and chirpy once again.

I grimaced. "Umm, probably. It depends on how things work out," I answered.

"Alright, I have to go now. Bye!" She hung up quickly after that.

I sighed and shut the phone, giving it back to Edward. He took it from my hand without a word and put it in his pocket.

"All sorts of problems are experienced in life. Just because you're special doesn't mean bad luck doesn't happen," he tried to joke. I smiled weakly.

"When exactly did college start? I'm surprised I never knew," I said.

"It began soon after we left for Alaska, but of course we couldn't go. Don't worry, love, there's nothing to worry about. They've barely touched the topic. You won't miss out on much." He smiled his crooked smile, showing his perfect, gleaming teeth.

"_You_ won't, but _I _probably will," I countered, grinning devilishly.

"I love those comebacks," he murmured, brushing his fingers lightly along my cheekbone. Where his cold fingers came in contact with my skin, a trail of warmth spread. I relaxed in his touch.

"Seriously, I might miss something," I tried to sound serious, but failed miserably.

"No, it's everything you know," he assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"How would you know?" I knew it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that came into mind. His breathtaking smile always made me lose my train of thought.

"I've been to college so many times I can't even begin to count," he joked, but I knew it was true. I finally gave in, my face slipping into a pout.

He chuckled, a sound I hadn't heard in a while. I listened to it, recommitting it to memory.

"Well, should we go to college now? I can't wait to make new friends!" I said in mock excitement. Inside, I wasn't too excited, but it would be nice to meet new people. This time, I had Edward as my 'friend', and I wasn't going to a school where I was a total stranger and everyone knew everyone else.

He smiled, stood up and walked to the door. I followed, keeping his hand in mine. We walked over to Alice, who was talking animatedly to Rosalie. When we came near, she turned to face us and Rosalie walked away.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked, still in a happy mood.

"Can you tell the university for us that we're starting next week?" Edward asked before she could add anything.

"Sure." Her phone was already in her hand and she was dialing the numbers, her fingers a blur.

"Thanks," I said, but she was already talking. She beamed at me, though.

Edward looked down at my face. "You look thirsty," he observed, tracing the purple bruises under my eyes that I hadn't noticed.

"Really?" I hadn't known the thirst was there until now. A part of my body ached for blood, but my mind automatically filed that away and didn't register it.

He smiled. "Let's go hunting."

"Now?"

He nodded.

"Okay." I took his hand and we both ran out the door into what the forest had in store for us.

**Pretty please review! Oh, and I need ideas for the honeymoon. Please include that in your reviews! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22 College

**I'm sick right now, so I probably won't be able to write much. Sorry **

**As said, a new sequel will be up soon, when I finish this one. There's no more action, just Bella's birthday and honeymoon occupying the next chapters. I promise the next story after this will be much more exciting **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Twilight.**

"Come on, Bella! You're going to be late!" Alice called in frustration.

I laughed. "As if I'll be late."

"Just come on," Alice urged, a hint of frustration present in her voice as she pulled me towards the door where Edward was waiting.

"Fine, fine." I held up my hands as Alice pushed me to Edward, his arms open, ready to receive me. I went willingly to his arms where he enclosed me in a hug.

"Ready yet?" he whispered.

"I was born ready," I replied, smiling. He smiled too and released all of me but one hand, towing me towards the door. I gave in with poor grace, and stopped dead when I saw the vehicle that was parked in the garage.

Right there, was a Mazda 4WD, its dark grey metallic colour reflecting the sun's rays, making it seem more beautiful. I gasped in awe.

"Who's car is this?" I asked, my voice light.

"The Mazda? It's Tanya's," Edward answered casually.

"Wow," I breathed as I walked to it and stroked the door. "It's beautiful."

Edward chuckled. "Why don't you get in?"

I opened the door, only to find more wonders inside. The seats were all covered in beautiful black leather and not a speck of dust could be found.

"How does she keep it this clean? She must love it," I teased.

Edward said nothing but just smiled, starting the car. It started almost soundlessly and I felt the large vehicle under me move powerfully.

In no time at all, we were at the university. A large space was dedicated to parking cars and the buildings looked old and musty. I checked that my laptop was in my backpack and walked with Edward holding my hand, to the office.

"Hello, we were supposed to come a week earlier, but family business got in the way. Can you please give us our timetables?" Edward asked in his dripping honey voice.

The receptionist glanced up briefly at his voice and her gaze rested on him. She took in his appearance and fluttered her eyelids, flirting, I supposed. But her eyes flickered to me once and I saw jealousy dominating her eyes. She looked away quickly when she found that she had been caught staring.

"Erm…sure," she replied, seeming dazed by the force of his eyes and voice. I smiled slightly as she fumbled for the sheets of paper. As she handed them to us, she smiled, what I think was meant to be seductively at Edward, but glared at me. I laughed under my breath.

"Thank you," Edward replied, flashing a smile that revealed his white teeth. The receptionist flipped her fringe out of her eyes, her blond hair swinging to the side.

Edward ignored her and walked out of the room at human pace, tugging me behind him. I had just enough time to flash a smug smile at her before I was whisked out of the room.

The bell rang then, and we made our way to our first class, English. Most of the class was already there, chatting loudly to others. At our arrival, many faces turned and rested on us. Most of the eyes flew to Edward's hand entwined in mine, and looked away, though some still remained on us. I knew, to them, we looked like the most beautiful couple in the world.

I ignored the glances and sat down in the closest vacant seat to me. Edward took the seat next to me and stared at the blackboard in front of us. I gazed around the room instead, memorising it. Most of the boy's gazes were on me, and some girls were whispering to each other and sneaking peeks at our direction. I heard what they were saying, though.

At that moment, the teacher walked in. He was tall and muscular and his movements were powerful as he walked to his desk. He looked young, probably in his mid-thirties. He set the heavy folder down and opened it. The class immediately fell silent.

He marked the roll. Personally, I thought that marking rolls were what they did in primary schools, not universities.

When he came to the last names on the list, mine and Edward's, he looked up briefly. I replied in a treacle sweet voice to let him know I was here and Edward answered in his own velvet voice. His gaze stayed on me for a second longer than necessary and then reluctantly turned back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Bella, Edward," he announced, "My name's Mr. Maruno and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year. I hope you enjoy your experience here at the University of Alaska."

I smiled at him and took out an exercise book, but packed it away when I saw most of the students pulling out laptops. I pulled my own one out and turned it on.

The laptop made a slight whirring sound as it turned on and I waited for it to load, tapping my nails on the table impatiently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's lips twitch. The laptop finally finished loading and my fingers hovered over the keypad, ready to type as soon as Mr. Maruno started dictating.

The monotone voice began droning on and my fingers flashed across the keypad, never missing a word. I hardly noticed the stares of the students behind me as they gawked at my fingers flying across the keypad.

We passed the rest of English this way, taking down notes while the teacher droned on in a blank monotone. The bell rang, startling most of the students. I packed my laptop slightly faster than normal speed, but I don't think anyone noticed. I stood up, tucking my chair and started walking toward the door with Edward by my side before the teacher could say anything. We didn't have our next class together, sadly.

Edward walked me to Chemistry. Everyone around us stared as we walked past them, whispering and pointing at us.

"What are they thinking?" I asked in curiosity when I gave up trying to discover why they were staring, besides the obvious reason.

Edward chuckled quietly. "You'll find out later." We reached the lab door and I stood in front of it, turning to Edward. His face was pained and he reached out to hug me. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek before turning to class.

"See you at lunch," I whispered. We didn't have any other classes together, sadly. I tried not to stare at the ground in embarrassment as I walked to the only spare seat left in the middle of the class. The girl who occupied the next seat was turned around and talking to the other girls behind her, but she looked up and smiled in friendliness when she saw me.

"Hi," she said when I sat down. "I'm Mia. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella," I replied warily. She smiled and rattled on about teachers and how she had come to enjoy this university.

"I'm sure you'll like it, too," she said just as the teacher came in. Mia reminded me vaguely about Jessica and my heart swelled in longing for my first friend in Forks.

Chemistry flew by and so did the other classes. Before I knew it, lunch was here. Mia was in all my classes except English, where I had Edward. The thought of him made me smile. I was going to see him in a few moments. It had felt like an eternity when we had parted at the lab door.

I sat down next to Mia, not buying any lunch, despite her protests. I scanned the crowd for Edward and finally spotted him, talking with another boy. He caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled back.

Mia looked in my direction and saw Edward. I heard her inhale sharply.

"Wow, he's so hot," she said under her breath. I heard her and looked at her.

"He is, isn't he?" I agreed, smiling. She looked up into my eyes and her own eyes were burning with curiosity.

"There's been gossip going around," she started slowly. "About you and that guy."

"And?" I pressed.

"People are rumoring that you too are together. Is that true?"

I laughed. "We're more than together."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you're married?" Her voice was appalled.

"No!" I said quickly. "I meant that we're…well…" I couldn't find a word to describe our love without actually saying it out loud.

"I think I understand," she concluded, but said no more as Edward had approached our table. He smiled up at me and then at Mia. His companion sat down next to him and gazed up at me.

"You must be Bella," he said. His voice was deep, like a man's.

"Yes," I nodded. Wow, gossip did travel fast here.

"You're really pretty," he observed. I looked down in embarrassment, muttering a 'thanks'. Mia looked disappointed next to me and I wondered if she liked this guy.

"Bella," Edward called. I lifted my face and gazed into his golden eyes. "How was class?" he asked, leaning toward me. I smelled his sweet breath from here and was momentarily dazed, but I composed myself quickly.

"It was good," I said. "This is Mia," I introduced. Not that he needed introducing, but I did it for his companion's and Mia's benefit.

"Hi," Mia said shyly. She couldn't seem to say anything when he unleashed the full force of his scorching golden eyes on her. She gazed at him in wonder and then looked at me, as if seeing our resemblance for the first time.

"My name's Daniel," the guy next to Edward said. I smiled at him, showing my white teeth. He looked dazed for a second and then turned to Edward.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I heard him whisper. I turned away to Mia so that he couldn't see me smile. Mia was absentmindedly nibbling her apple.

"Do you like Daniel?" I asked quietly. I could kind of tell that she did.

She looked at me in surprise. "How do you know?" she whispered back.

"It's kind of obvious," I told her. She looked embarrassed a bit and blushed red. The extra rush of blood did not bother me.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll ask Edward to ask him for you," I said before she could open her mouth to say more. Just then, the bell rang.

"We have Calculus together, right?" I asked, to make sure. She nodded. I walked to Edward again and hugged him.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered.

"Soon," I stressed and let go of him, walking to Mia, who was waiting for me.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" she asked. We walked to our classroom.

"Birthday? Umm…it's next Saturday," I replied. I couldn't believe time had flown by so quickly!

"Next Saturday! Are you going to celebrate it?" she gushed excitedly.

"I really don't know. I have friends back in Forks, but I'm not sure if I'm going to fly all the way back there or just have it here."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, but perked up when she finished her next sentence. "Why not have a party here?"

"The problem is, I don't know anyone yet and a party with just a few people won't seem proper," I replied, trying to make my voice sound disappointed.

She seemed to accept it. "Just let me know if you're throwing a party," she said, defeated.

We got to the classroom then and I sat down, again, next to her for Calculus. I would have fallen asleep if I could; it was so boring. But I managed to survive and get out of class in a good mood.

Edward was waiting for me in the parking lot, leaning casually against the Mazda. He smiled his breathtaking smile when he caught sight of me and almost forgot to say goodbye to Mia. I did remember though, fortunately, and she smiled and waved goodbye when she saw Edward.

"Do you like college?" he asked, still smiling.

"It was alright," I answered. "Don't you think it's boring to go through the same process every time you get enrolled in school?"

"Not really," he admitted. We both got in the car and he started the engine. The car barely made a noise as he reversed it and drove back home, where I was sure Alice and Emmett were ready to bombard us with questions.

**Please review! And if you know anywhere that's ideal for a holiday or honeymoon in Australia and New Zealand, please include it in your reviews! Thanks! (to deviLISH-innocence** **for suggesting New Zealand, I'll do it in honour of you)**


	23. Chapter 23 Birthday

**Hi again. I've just recovered from being sick (urghh!!) and so I've been able to post this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, guys. Sadly, this is the second last chapter, which makes chapter 24 the last chapter. I've been dying to start the sequel. I promise it'll be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah..you guys know the rest.**

I grumbled as I followed him running through the forest, his bronze hair flying in the wind. He turned his face to smile innocently at me. I turned my face away so he wouldn't see my frustrated expression and let the wind blow my hair to cover my face. I made sure my thoughts were well hidden.

He laughed and stopped running. I slowed down gradually, finally coming to a stop several metres in front of him. He closed the distance in less than a second and put his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, Bella. I promise it won't be much of a party," Edward assured me. His voice was unintentionally seductive, but I gave in anyway.

"Just do whatever you were meant to do," I tried to say icily, but his smouldering eyes melted my resolve. I pouted.

He grinned and guided me through the green tangle of trees. I followed, dragging my feet. My nose picked up a delicious scent and I walked straighter, getting interested. I couldn't identify the animal, though.

"Quiet," Edward reminded. There was no need to say that; I was already gazing at the green canopy with my mouth open in awe.

I was looking up at the tree leaves that I didn't notice what was in front of me. There was a huge deer in front of me with its head down, its teeth clumping up large bits of grass. It chewed slowly then swallowed and repeated the whole process.

It had thick, brown fur and huge antlers that protruded from its head. Caribou, that's what its name was. I was glad that some biology learning had stuck.

The smell of its blood was so mouth-watering, even though I wasn't anywhere near thirsty. I glanced questioningly at Edward and he nodded still smiling.

I was suddenly by the deer's side. It smelt me and snorted in fear, shying away quickly, but not as quick as me. I threw out my hand and the creature was trapped by my side, trying to claw me with its antlers, but I barely felt anything.

I sunk my teeth into the wriggling beast's neck and caught a mouthful of fur. My teeth sunk deeper still and met the pumping artery in its neck. I felt its body gradually stop wriggling and grow still. Dropping the carcass onto the ground, I drank from its neck. I hadn't finished it when I felt my thirst disappear. I sat back, sighing in content.

Edward appeared next to me and sank his own teeth into the caribou's thick fur. He finished what I left and came to sit beside me.

"When can I go back?" I asked.

"Now," Edward replied, getting on his feet and offering a hand to pull me up. I took it and stood up.

I wondered that Alice had done. She had pushed me out of the door, saying that I had needed to hunt, which was half true, because my eyes were turning black, but there was still a hint of gold around them. When I had asked what she was doing this for, she told me to guess but wouldn't answer my questions, if she discovered that they were somewhat related to the agenda for today.

Then it hit me. Something Alice wouldn't let anyone else know what she was planning. Something that she always went too far with. Something that would put me in the spotlight, the centre of attention. Something she knew that I hated.

"Alice's not planning a party for me, is she?" I asked. My face was shocked, but I already knew the answer before he opened his mouth. Alice would never forget someone's birthday. I even forgot my own birthday, but I was glad that I didn't have to age anymore, when I would have been nineteen right now.

He smiled his crooked smile, his golden eyes holding mine. "I'm not allowed to tell you," he said innocently.

"Please?" I breathed, trying to make my tone as pleading as possible.

He frowned. "If I tell, Alice will kill me," he muttered. "But it's extremely hard to refuse when you put it like that."

"Then don't," I suggested.

He sighed. "You'll find out soon enough," he said in a tone that ended the conversation.

We arrived back at the house then. It seemed normal enough, with not banners or streamers hanging from the outside.

Edward had a huge grin on his face and he wound his arm round my waist for reassurance. I was trembling with nervousness as I reached a hesitant hand to the doorknob and my hand hesitated there.

I was glad I finally talked Mia out of going. She was quite disappointed, but didn't pester me any further.

"Open it," Edward whispered in an urging tone. I closed my eyes and twisted my hand, not too hard, opening the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Eleven other voices shouted shrilly with excitement. I bit my lip and looked down. I would have been blushing tomato red by now. My birthday experiences weren't something I could improve on.

Edward smiled at them, making up for my lack of attention. I studied the floor tiles instead, horrifyingly noticing that they were polished and were gleaming silver. I suppressed a sigh.

Alice danced to my side, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Would you like to see your presents?" she asked sweetly, ignoring my moan of protest. Edward pushed me gently along after her.

She led me out into the garage, with everybody trailing behind us. Something was covered in a silver sheet. It looked like a car, most likely. It was almost a dead giveaway.

"After you, birthday girl," Irina teased, pushing me forward. I hastened my step when she pushed me, but paused in front of the car.

"Go on," Alice squealed, barely able to contain her excitement. She was dancing up and down in her delight.

In a single, quick movement, I whipped the sheet off the car, to reveal a metallic, silver Audi. I gasped in surprise and delight, delicately stroking the hood of the little silver sports car. It was almost the same colour as Edward's Volvo back in Forks. The windows were darkly tinted, giving us some privacy. The seats were all made of perfect leather and it had the latest technology. I didn't even try to imagine how much it would have cost. I just hoped that Alice didn't have any other presents like this.

"Wow. Thanks so much!" I really did mean what I said. I think Charlie threw out my old truck in disgust.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you everyone," I said. They all smiled at me. "Will I be able to take it back to Forks?"

They all laughed. "Why do you think we bought it, then?" Tanya giggled.

I was about to answer when Alice interrupted.

"We've got other presents!!" Alice piped in. This time, I didn't bother to suppress my sigh. Alice gave me a dark look but continued skipping to the door.

She led me up the stairs and into my room, where I saw nothing else that seemed to indicate more presents, but there was a small conspicuous box, wrapped in colourful wrapping. It had 'Happy birthday!' written all over it and balloons were everywhere, matching the bright red background.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

Alice let out a little, twinkling laugh.

"It's your next present, of course," Rosalie answered for her, laughing too.

"Go ahead and open it," Edward urged. Without further encouragement, I sailed across the room with a huge smile plastered on my face. I didn't need to worry about slicing my finger on the wrapping paper. I opened it, careful not to tear anything. I could feel the impatience and frustration rolling in waves off Alice, but I ignored it and took my time.

Finally, the box was unraveled. I took off the lid and gasped when I saw what was inside. There were two plane tickets; one for me and one for Edward, I presumed.

"What are these for?" I tried to make my voice mockingly suspicious.

"Your honeymoon, of course. Did you think we would forget?" Esme said, smiling her motherly smile. I crossed the room and threw my arms around her.

"Thanks so much, Esme! To all of you," I added. I beamed at them all, hugging everyone in turn. I had never felt any better than I was now in my whole life.

"You're welcome," Alice laughed. "It's good to finally have you accept your presents."

I scowled at her. "What were you expecting?"

"That you wouldn't accept anymore presents," she replied.

"Well, you should know better by now," I said firmly. "Edward, when can we have our honeymoon?"

"Anytime you like," he answered.

"It says on the ticket 'Connecting New Zealand flight to Australia'", I read.

"We can go next week if you like," he offered.

"Great! The newlyweds can be out of the house for a week," Emmett put in. I glared at him, but he just laughed.

"Alright. Let's go next week then," I agreed.

"Your wish, my command," Edward grinned, just like he did on my last birthday so many days ago.

**Review!! (Please).**


End file.
